Ayah Aku Ingin Pulang
by Nirdeana
Summary: Memangnya kenapa kalau yang melahirkanku adalah seorang lelaki? Uchiha Menma dipisahkan dengan sang ayah atau mungkin ibunya. Dan setelah 11 tahun kini ia berjuang untuk kembali pada pelukan sang ayah tercinta
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

Prolog

Hujan deras disertai petir melanda kota Ame, dan di salah satu rumah sederhana di Kota ini tengah terjadi sebuah perkelahian antara seorang pria bersurai pirang dan beberapa orang berpakaian formal, Bodyguard.

Mereka berkelahi untuk memperebutkan seorang anak umur Enam tahun. Pria bersurai pirang tersebut sudah banyak mengalami luka, tapi dia tidak mau menyerah, dia tidak akan menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya pada orang-orang ini.

"PERGI, PERGI KALIAN SEMUA, KUBILANG PERGI KALIAN DARI RUMAHKU!" teriaknya membabi buta.

Tak jauh dari pekarangan rumah tempat berlansungnya perkelahian, sebuah Limosin terparkir.

Di dalam Limosin tersebut duduk seorang lelaki paru baya dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar memandang perkelahian tak seimbang tersebut.

Hujan yang semakin deras tak menghalanginya untuk melihat ataupun mendengar sumpah serapah si lelaki pirang . Lelaki pirang itu kembali tumbang ke tanah yang mulai berlumpur karena derasnya hujan.

"ANATA..." wanita berambut merah muda tiba-tiba histerissaat melihat lelaki pirang yang merupakan suaminya itu jatuh tak berdaya. Sakura nama wanita itu hanya bisa menangis, keadaannya yang sekarang hamil besar membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dia hanya bisa berdiri meringkuk ketakutan di depan pintu rumahnya sambil memeluk anak lelakinya yang juga sekarang tengah menangis ketakutan.

Tangisan Menma semakin nyaring saat melihat ayahnya dipukuli tanpa ampun oleh orang-orang ini, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke perut ibunya yang mulai membesar karena sedang mengandung adik bayinya.

Menma sama sekali tidak mengerti atas apa yang terjadi, seingatnya dirinya sedang berada di tempat tidurnya dengan ditemani sang ibu yang sedang membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya seperti biasa.

Saat hendak pergi ke alam mimpi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan nyaring dari ayahnya terdengar, membuatnya terkejut dan terbangun kembali.

Saat bangun dia melihat ibunya berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamarnya sambil melihat ke lantai bawah.

Menma yang penasaran turun dari ranjangnya dan ikut menengok ke bawah. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat ayahnya di bawah sana sedang marah-marah pada beberapa beberapa orang asing.

"Ibu!" panggil Menma pelan.

Sakura yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Menma, segera menghampiri putra sulungnya tersebut, ia kemudian bersimpuh di depan putranya dan kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya dimulutnya memberi isyarat agar Menma tak berisik.

Anak berumur Enam tahun itu mengangguk kecil, mengerti maksud ibunya. Sakura lantas berdiri dan menuntun Menma kembali ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan menaikkan Menma ke tempat tidurnya, iapun juga ikut naik ke tempat tidur setelah mematikan lampu.

Sakura menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Menma, serta memeluk anak lelaki dengan erat.

"MAU APA KALIAN? KUBILANG KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" Lagi terdengar suara Ayahnya berteriak,saking nyaringnya, meski hujan deras di luar sana, tapi Menma masih bisa mendengarnya, membuat anak sulung keluarga Uzumaki itupun semakin khawatir.

Sakura sendiri semakin erat memeluk Menma. Selain suara teriakkan Ayahnya, Menma juga bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki bersahutan menaiki tangga, lagi-lagi membuat Menma semakin bingung ' sebenarnya siapa orang-orang yang baru saja masuk kerumahnya, dan membuat Ayahnya yang selalu ramah senyum, menjadi sangat murka.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seperti barang pecah di luar kamar Menma, membuat tubuh anak itu bergetar ketakutan, sementara ibunya sudah menangis dalam diam. Sakura mengecup kening Menma untuk menenangkan buah hatinya tersebut.

BRAKK...

Sakura terbelalak saat menatap pintu kamar yang didobrak, ia semakin memeluk erat sang putra seraya berdoa di dalam hati untuk keselamatan keluarga kecilnya.

BRAKK... BRAKK... Brakk... Pada dobrakan keempat, pintu akhirnya terbuka. "Ibu!" suara mencicit Menma. Saat pintu terbuka masuklah seorang pria besar.

Pria itu kemudian menggapai saklar lampu yang ada di sisi pintu dan menekannya hingga lampu menyalah. Saat kamar itu kembali terang, pria itu menyeringai ketika netranya menangkap keberadaan ibu dan anak itu meringkuk ketakutan di atas tempat tidur.

"Oi... kalian semua! aku menemukannya," lapornya pada teman-temannya.

"BRENGSEK! LEPAS! ARGGHHH... KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" Sakura yang mendengar raungan sang suami di luar, membangkitkan setitik keberaniaannya. "Kalian, Aa-pa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada suamiku?" tanya Sakura geram.

Mendengar pertanyaan penuh kemarahan wanita bersurai merah mudah di depannya, bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah tersenyum mengejek. Pria bersurai pucat itu melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Nah, pangeran kecil, sudah saatnya kau kembali ke tempat mu yang sebenarnya!" pria bernama Mizuki itu melirik ke arah Menma, la lalu mengulurkan tangan ingin meraih Menma, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menampik keras tangan Mizuki.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari anakku" Mizuki yang tak terima langsung menampar Sakura. "Ibu! JANGAN PUKUL IBUKU!" Menma meneriaki Mizuki dengan suara khas anak-anaknya. Ia memeluk ibunya sambil menatap nyalang pada Mizuki. "Lebih baik kau diam bocah!"

"Dan kemari kau sekarang," dengan cepat Mizuki merenggut Menma membuat Sakura jadi kalang kabut.

"Ibu..."

"Tidak! jangan bawah anakku! lepaskan, ku bilang lepaskan Menma!" Sakura terus menahan Mizuki dan Menma juga terus berontak digendongannya, membuat Mizuki sedikit kewalahan. "Brengsek! lepaskan wanita sialan!" Mizuki mendorong Sakura hingga terpental ke tempat tidur. "IBU...!"

"ARGH..., NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya yang tengah hamil besar.

"AYAH, TOLONG IBU!"

Lelaki pirang yang ternyata sejak tadi tertahan di luar kamar oleh rekan-rekan Mizuki, tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan istrinya yang kesakitan maupun teriakkan putranya yang meminta tolong. Shappire-nya memandang horor ke arah kamar putranya.

Lelaki pirang yang bernama Naruto itu, dengan segenap tenaganya akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri, ia kemudian berlari ke kamar putranya dan kemarahannya membludak saat melihat Istrinya merintih kesakitan, dan putranya menangis ketakutan dalam gendongan pria bernama Mizuki itu, tak lama Menma berhasil turun dari gendongan Mizuki setelah menggigit bahunya.

Mizuki lagi-lagi yang tak terima hendak memukul Menma. Tapi Naruto yang melihat itu Tanpa berpikir panjang segera menerjang Mizuki dan memukulnya lebih dulu.

Naruto memukul Mizuki membabi buta, namun tak lama kemudian rekan-rekan Mizuki juga ikut masuk ke kamar.

Dua diantara mereka segera membantu Mizuki untuk melerai Naruto. Dan satu rekan mereka lagi menghampiri Menma.

"Ibu tolong!"

"Lepaskan putraku!" teriakan histeris Sakura dan Menma membuat Naruto lengah. Pria itu lantas ke luar dengan membawa Menma yang berontak, di ikuti Sakura yang tertati-tati dengan perut buncitnya.

Begitulah akhirnya Naruto juga berhasil mengejar orang-orang itu hingga keluar rumah, dan berhasil merebut Menma lagi. Untuk saat ini Menma sudah ada dipelukan ibunya lagi.

Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama, setelah orang-orang itu menumbangkan Ayahnya, mereka kembali berusaha merebut Menma dari ibunya. Lelaki paruh baya yang hanya diam dalam Limosinnya sejak tadi, memutuskan untuk turun.

Dengan cekatan supirnya memayunginya. Lelaki yang hanya memakai yukata itu berjalan pelan melewati Naruto yang berkubang dengan lumpur. Setibanya di depan Sakura ia lalu meraih tangan Menma dari wanita itu.

Dan menariknya pergi. Menma terus memberontak dan Memanggil-manggil ibunya. Dan saat melewati ayahnya, Menma untuk kesekian kalinya meminta tolong.

Naruto tiba-tiba mencengkram kaki laki-laki itu.

"Ja-ja-ngann bawah aa-nakku! kumohon, Uchiha-san!"

Uchiha Fugaku, sama sekali tak bergeming, ia malah memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya. Fugaku menyeret Menma masuk ke Limosinnya, Fugaku sedikit kesulitan menahan Menma. Karena anak itu terus meronta menangis Memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Jalan!"

Limosin itu mulai menjauh ketika supirnya menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada seseorang yang mengejar. Itu Naruto, ia mengejar Limosin dengan kaki terseok-seok.

"MENMA! JANGAN BAWAH ANAKKU!"

Di belakang Naruto, Sakura juga ikut mengejar sambil tetap memegangi perut besarnya.

"Arghhh...' Naruto-kun!"

Sakura bersimpuh di trotar jalan sembari meraung kesakitan.

Naruto terpaksa berhenti, saat mendengar teriakkan Sakura dibelakangnya. Ia bingung harus mendahulukan siapa, tapi kemudian dia putuskan menolong Sakura, karena sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengejar Uchiha Fugaku.

T.B.C


	2. satu

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!

 **Menma**

 ***0*0*0*0***

Uchiha Fugaku turun dari Limosinnya, dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Menma.

Dia baru saja tiba kembali di kediamannya yang ada di Konoha. Hari masih sangat pagi saat dia tiba. Ia menempuh perjalanan dari Ame ke Konoha dengan perjalanan darat sekitar Enam jam, dan tak diperdulikannya cuaca buruk sepanjang perjalanannya pulang.

Fugaku melirik sejenak pada Menma dari ekor matanya. Anak itu sudah berhenti menangis sejak dua jam yang lalu, tapi sebagai gantinya, anak yang masih memakai piyama bergambar kodok itu hanya diam saja dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Piyama yang di pakainya lembab karena sempat terkena air hujan. Tak ingin anak itu sakit, buru-buru Fugaku menarik Menma masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kedatangan Fugaku disambut sejumlah Maid dan Buttler yang bekerja di rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita paruh baya dari atas tangga. "Oh~Anata, kau sudah pulang! Sebenarnya kau-"

Wanita itu memotong ucapannya sendiri saat melihat seorang anak kecil digenggaman suaminya sambil menunduk.

"Aa-nata, siapa anak ini? kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" Mikoto cukup penasaran dengan anak lelaki yang dibawa suaminya. Sementara anak itu masih terus menunduk tak perduli pada wanita yang menanyakan tentang dirinya.

"Angkat kepalamu, dan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Tak ada respon yang berarti dari Menma

setelah mendengar perintah dari Fugaku, ia masih terus menundukkan kepala, dan itu tidak membuat Fugaku senang. "Kau dengar, apa yang baru saja aku katakan! Angkat kepalamu!" Suara Fugaku naik satu oktav, membuat Menma tersentak kaget.

"Anata, jangan kasar!" Mikoto mencoba menasehati suaminya. Wanita itu agaknya jadi prihatin melihat Menma sedikit ketakutan.

Menma dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya, "Uzumaki Menma, desu!"

Alangkah terkejutnya Mikoto saat melihat wajah Menma. Wanita pendamping Fugaku itu merasa matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Bagaimana tidak! Di depannya seorang anak yang mirip copi-an anak bungsunya ketika masih kecil berdiri, memandangnya kaku.

Tak perlu tes DNA untuk membuktikan siapa anak di depannya.

"SASUKE..!" Mikoto sangat syok, sampai-sampai tak sadar sudah berteriak memanggil nama anak bungsunya.

Sasuke di ikuti Istrinya Hinata berjalan tergesah-gesah menuruni tangga, ia terkejut mendengar ibunya berteriak kencang di pagi hari.

"Ibu, ibu kenapa?" tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung memberondong ibunya dengan pertanyaan, Sasuke sangat khawatir, apalagi saat melihat wajah ibunya yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Ib-bu, ibu baik-ba-baik saja?"

Hinata juga ikut menanyakan kondisi ibu mertuanya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Itachi juga muncul tergesah-gesah dengan masih memakai piyama tidurnya lengkap dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai tak di ikat, membuat Menma yang melihat kehadirannya jadi bergidik ngeri.

Dibelakangnya seorang wanita bersurai merah menyalah mengikutinya sambil menggendong seorang balita perempuan. Karin nama wanita itu, dia adalah istri Itachi. Mereka berdua baru saja bangun, ketika dikejutkan oleh teriakkan Mikoto. Itachi yang khawatir langsung lari keluar dari kamar disusul istrinya.

"Ibu kenapa? sakit apa? apa perlu aku panggil dokter?!"

Lebih parah dari Sasuke, Itachi bertanya bertubi-tubi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ii-bu baik-baik saja!" Jawab Mikoto gugup. Sedikitnya dia menyesal karena sudah membuat keributan pagi-pagi buta begini. Itachi dan Sasuke bertukar pandangan, tak yakin.

"Eeh...' itu siapa?" Atensi semua orang teralihkan kepada Karin, lalu ke arah Menma yang di tunjuk oleh Karin. Dan sama seperti Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke,dan Hinata juga terbelalak saat melihat Menma yang masih digenggam oleh Fugaku.

"Na-naruto!" Tubuh Sasuke menegang, melihat Menma. Dalam satu kali perjumpaan, Sasuke cukup mengenali Shappire dan tanda lahir di pipi Menma, sebagai turunan Naruto. Tapi Selain hal itu, Sasuke juga bisa melihat kemiripannya pada anak itu.

Itachi bergantian melihat Sasuke dan Menma, Itachi tak dapat memungkiri kemungkinan adanya hubungan antara sang adik dan anak yang belum dia ketahui namanya ini.

"Ayah, siapa anak yang mirip adik ipar itu!" tanya karin lagi. Tapi tak ada yang menggubris pertanyaan Karin, semua orang masih larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hinata memandang sengit pada anak yang telah mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah dibencinya di masa lalu. Wajahnya merah padam saat ini. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu siapa anak ini dan apa hubungannya dengan sang suami.

"KENAPA AYAH MEMBAWA ANAK PEMBUNUH INI KEMARI?!" raungan Hinata akhirnya pecah. Karin yang memang tidak mengerti apa pun terperanjat kaget mendengar adik iparnya berteriak. Sarada, yang masih betah tidur di pundak Karin juga ikut terkejut dan bangun tiba-tiba.

Menma-pun tak urung ikut terkejut, dan tanpa sadar merapat pada Fugaku.

"Rendahkan suaramu, Hinata!" tegur Mikoto.

"Karin!"

"Ya, Anata?!"

"Kembalilah ke kamar dan bawa anak-anak!"

Karin ingin membantah tapi tak jadi saat melihat tatapan serius suaminya, ia lalu mendekati Menma ingin membawanya ke kamar seperti perintah suaminya.

"Ak-ku tidak mau, aa-ku mau pulang!" Menma menolak untuk ikut, ia hanya ingin dipulangkan pada orang tuanya.

Tapi setelah dibujuk oleh Karin di bantu Mikoto, akhirnya Menma mau ikut. Setelah kepergian Karin dan Menma, tinggallah Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, dan Itachi juga Hinata. Tak ada yang mulai bicara.

Fugaku masih lelah selepas perjalanan jauhnya, Mikoto masih syok, Sasuke masih berusaha mencerna situasi. Sementara Hinata, ia masih emosi. Hanya Itachi saja yang mulai berpikir jernih.

Sakura terbaring lemah di ruang perawatan sebuah klinik tak jauh dari rumahnya, sementara Naruto duduk menunggu di sampingnya.

Tubuh babak belur Naruto sudah mendapat perawatan, dan di beberapa bagian lukanya harus di perban. Sebenarnya dia dianjurkan untuk dirawat juga tapi Naruto menolak, karena ingin menjaga Istrinya.

Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya. Setelah penglihatan lebih fokus, ia menemukan sang suami sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi dengan kepala menyanggah ke tempat tidur Sakura.

Tangisan pilu Sakura perlahan pecah saat mengingat tentang Menma, membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah bangun? kenapa menangis? apa ada yang sakit?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Istrinya."Hiks~hiks~Menma~hiks~Menma," Sakura terus menangis sambil menyebut nama Menma. Sakura memang bukan ibu kandung Menma, tapi ia yang merawat Menma dari lahir.

Bahkan ia orang pertama yang menggendong Menma saat lahir. Menma memang bukan anak yang lahir dari rahimnya, tapi Menma adalah anak yang lahir dari hatinya.

Sakura mencintai Menma sebesar dia mencintai calon bayinya yang sekarang masih dikandungnya.

Naruto juga ikut meneteskan air mata saat mengingat Menma. Ia menarik Sakura kepelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung istrinya.

"Sudah, sudah Sakura-chan, jangan menangis!" bujuk Naruto dengan suara seraknya.

T. B . C


	3. Dua

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

 **Keputusan**

0*0*0*0*

Empat orang duduk di ruangan di dalam salah satu kantor Pengacara terkemuka di Konoha.

Tiga orang pria dewasa dan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan penampilannya yang masih kelihatan di bawah umur tiga puluan.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar di tengah ruangan, hampir setengah jam berlalu, namun belum ada satupun yang buka mulut. Salah satu pria yang ada disana memandang intens ke pria lain yang duduk menunduk di depannya.

Pria yang sejak tadi diperhatikan itu sebenarnya sadar kalau dirinya tengah menjadi Objek pandang dari tiga orang yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemarin dia nekat datang ke Konoha untuk menemui anaknya, dan meninggalkan Istrinya yang sedang hamil besar seorang diri di rumah mereka, di Ame.

Tapi selain ingin bertemu dengan Menma karena dirinya rindu pada Menma dia juga datang karena Sakura terus saja menangis dan memaksa untuk bertemu Menma.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha di Konoha, bukannya bertemu sang anak yang sudah tak ditemuinya selama satu minggu, ia malah diseret oleh Uchiha Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya ke tempat ini. Dan disinilah ia duduk sekarang di depan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ditemuinya.

Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan Naruto, seorang lelaki yang pernah menjadi bagian dirinya di masa lalu. Pria itu masih sama dengan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jika Sasuke dalam beberapa tahun ini semakin menunjukkan kematangannya sebagai seorang lelaki, maka Naruto berbeda, umurnya yang Sasuke perkirakan sekitar 26 tahun itu masih kelihatan seperti umur 20-an tahun.

Sasuke masih betah melihat orang yang dengan berat hati harus diakuinya, masih sangat dicintainya. Naruto saat ini memakai kemeja hitam dibalik jaket hitam kebesarannya yang tak di kancing, rambutnya juga masih pirang cerah dan berantakan, meski lebih panjang daripada saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

(Mirip-mirip Minato) Sasuke juga bisa melihat guratan hitam dibawah matanya, tanda jika mungkin dia kurang tidur, wajahnya juga kelihatan pucat.

"Mungkin dia stress karena kepikiran Menma!" pikir Sasuke. Agaknya anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu khawatir pada mantan kekasihnya.

Tapi kemudian wajah Sasuke menggelap saat mengingat Siapa Naruto sebenarnya. "Pembunuh" Sasuke berdesis marah saat mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja simpati Sasuke pada Naruto menguap entah kemana. Mengingat kejahatan Naruto di masa lalu, Sasuke semakin menginginkan Menma, ini juga akan menjadi balasan yang setimpal untuk menghukum Naruto dengan membuatnya menderita sepanjang hidupnya karena harus berpisah dengan buah hatinya.

"Aku menginginkan hak asuh Menma sepenuhnya," Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Tidak!" tukas Naruto cepat dan tegas.

Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata tak terpengaruh oleh penolakan mantan kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa di Pengadilan!"

Naruto memandang sengit pada Sasuke. Apa katanya tadi? Pengadilan? Apa Sasuke berniat membocorkan Scandal percintaan terlarang mereka di masa lalu pada publik?

"Hus.." Naruto mendengus, Fugaku pasti akan mati berdiri, mengingat orang tua itu sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya kehormatan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan!" kata Sasuke seolah tahu betul yang ada dipikiran si blonde.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih ingin membawanya ke Pengadilan?" menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Mari kita kembali pada kehidupan kita masing-masing...kembalikan Menma padaku! Dan anggap saja kau tak pernah tahu tentangnya." Seusai mengatakan hal tersebut, sejenak ia memejamkan mata untuk menetralisir perasaannya.

Sasuke langsung naik pitam setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang memintanya untuk pura-pura tak tahu apapun soal Anak kandungnya sendiri.

Pantas saja dia sanggup membunuh di masa lalu, ternyata Naruto memang tak punya belas kasih. Bertahun-tahun Naruto bungkam tentang Menma, bahkan Naruto tak pernah mengatakan tentang kehamilannya. Sasuke Benar-benar marah, pasti selama ini Naruto telah menertawakannya diam-diam karena mengira dirinya adalah orang dungu yang tak tahu Apa-apa.

"Uzumaki-san! Anda tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu," timpal seorang lelaki lain di ruangan itu. Lelaki bermasker dan bersurai perak yang tadi diperkenalkan oleh Sasuke sebagai Pengacaranya, kalau Naruto tak salah ingat namanya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kau tida-"

"Izinkan saya menjelaskan sesuatu kepada anda Uzumaki-san!" Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto, membuat lelaki bermata Shappire itu sedikit jengkel.

Melirik sebentar pada klien-nya, Kakashi minta izin bicara, yang hanya di iyakan oleh Sasuke dengan anggukan singkat.

"Uzumaki-san, apakah anda tahu jika anda tidak bisa melarang Uchiha-san untuk mengetahui keberadaan ataupun menyayangi anak kandungnya sendiri, dan anda juga tidak bisa menghalangi Uchiha-san untuk berbagi hak asuh Uzumaki Menma dengan anda!"

"Ralat Kakashi, aku ingin hak asuh penuh dari putraku, aku tidak ada niat untuk berbagi hak asuh!" ujar Sasuke dengan ambisiusnya. Kakashi lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, kali ini dirinya yang naik pitam mendengar hal tersebut. Memangnya siapa yang memberinya hak untuk bicara seperti itu. "Kau pikir kau... siapa, Uchiha?!" Naruto rasanya ingin sekali menyarangkan satu pukulan saja di wajah tembok Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh emosi mantan kekasihnya, ia malah menyeringai dan berkata dengan percaya diri; "Aku adalah ayah biologis Menma.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, seharusnya Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak pernah mempermudah segalanya apapun urusannya. Belum lagi Naruto sempat membalas, si Pengacara telah lebih dulu mendahuluinya bicara.

"Jika masalah ini sampai ke pengadilan..., maka bukan hanya kalian berdua saja yang akan terkena konsokuensinya, tapi lebih dari itu..., putra kalianlah yang akan paling menderita nantinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya kebingungan pada Kakashi.

"Biar saya saja yang menjawab pertanyaan anda, Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan ini, wanita yang juga diperkenalkan oleh Sasuke sebagai seorang Psikiater. Ya, meski Naruto bingung kenapa ada orang macam ini yang harus dilibatkan dalam masalahnya dan keluarga Uchiha.

"Uzumaki-san, seperti yang sudah anda ketahui tentang pekerjaanku, aku disini untuk membantu untuk meringankan beban mental anak anda nanti jika seandainya anda berdua harus datang ke Pengadilan."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dirinya mulai mengerti kenapa harus melibatkan seorang Psiakiater. Setahu Naruto, memang banyak kasus di mana Anak-anak yang menjadi rebutan hak asuh orang tuanya, biasanya akan sedikit bermasalah dengan emosionalnya. Ya, harus Naruto akui Sasuke cukup baik mau memikirkan Menma.

"Tapi Uzumaki-san, kasus pada anak anda tidak seperti kebanyakan kasus yang pernah kutangani!"

"Tsunade-san, tak usah basa-basi, katakan saja yang harus dikatakan." Ujar Sasuke tak sabar.

Tsunade tak terima karena Sasuke telah berani mengintruksinya, ia-pun menatap tajam Sasuke. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada Naruto yang juga sedang menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Uzumaki-san," jeda sejenak.

"Sebaiknya anda urungkan saja keinginan anda untuk membawa Menma pulang," ujar Tsunade tak enak hati.

"Maksud anda! Dokter?"

"Apakah anda tahu, Kalau sampai semua orang tahu kalau Menma memiliki seorang lelaki sebagai ibu yang melahirkannya," jeda lagi.

"Kemungkinan besar Menma akan sulit di terima oleh masyarakat!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat menyadari hal itu.

Bukankah itu alasan Naruto dan Sakura menikah, karena ingin memberikan kehidupan yang normal untuk Menma. Naruto telah mengingkari dan berbohong pada semua orang, kalau yang sebenarnya adalah dirinya yang mengandung dan melahirkan Menma. Tapi semua itu dilakukannya karena tak ingin Menma dikucilkan dari masyarakat.

Tsunade merasa bersalah setelah melihat mental Naruto yang langsung Down, tapi dia tetap harus melanjutkannya.

"Minoritas masyarakat akan menganggap Menma sebagai hal yang unik dan tak biasa. Tapi bagian mayoritasnya akan menganggap hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada. Mereka akan menjauhinya, mencacinya, atau bahkan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang terkutuk, ini berlaku pada masyarakat yang masih berpikiran kolot. Uzumaki-san, bayangkan saat dia di lingkungan Sekolah atau lingkungan bermainnya, olok-olokkan dan penolakan pasti akan di terimanya setiap saat."

Naruto merinding memikirkan semua itu, oh~tuhan.. Semalang itukah nasib anaknya. Naruto sadar betul akan hal itu. Pasangan gay saja masih mendapat pandangan miring dari masyarakat apalagi male-pregnant, sesuatu yang masih jelas dianggap tabu di masyarakat.

"KAU... SEMUA INI SALAHMU, kenapa kau harus mengusik hidupku lagi! HAH...KENAPA BRENSEK!" Naruto bangun dari kursinya dan meraung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Brakk..

"Aku mau Menma, kembalikan putraku BRENSEK!" Tak perduli pada Kakashi dan Tsunade. Naruto terus menunjukkan kemarahannya, membuat Sasuke jadi ikut tersulut emosi.

Kakashi maupun Tsunade juga sudah ikut berdiri, jaga-jaga jika dua orang ini sampai baku hantam.

"DENGAR, NARUTO! Lebih baik kau berikan Menma secara baik-baik. Apa kau lupa siapa Uchiha? Huh, kalau pun semua orang tahu tentang masa lalu kita, itu tak akan berhimbas besar padaku.

Keluargaku dengan senang hati akan memutar balikan fakta untuk menyudutkanmu." Melihat Naruto terpaku tak membalas Sasuke melanjutkan..."Tapi bagaimana dengan Menma dan juga dirimu? Kalianlah yang akan menanggung sanksi Sosial lebih besar dari masyarakat."

Naruto kembali duduk dikursinya dengan bahu merosot.

"Satu lagi-" jedah. "Jika kau tetap bersikeras, aku tak segan untuk menuntutmu!"

"Apa?!"

Apa lagi sekarang, Sasuke ingin menuntutnya untuk apa?

"Uzumaki-san, kami mungkin akan mempersulitmu nanti jika di Pengadilan-" jeda sebentar. lalu Kakashi mengeluarkan amplop dan menyodorkannya kehadapan Naruto.

"Ini..!" Naruto menatap antara Kakashi dan amplop yang disodorkan sang Pengacara bersurai perak itu dengan bingung.

"Kami sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menuntut anda dalam kasus pemalsuan dokumen, berupa pemalsuan surat lahir Menma dan Akta kelahirannya. Di mana anda sudah mencantumkan keterangan palsu mengenai siapa sebenarnya ibu kandung Menma."

Mata Naruto terbelalak.

Kalah, kali ini Naruto benar-benar telah kalah, dirinya hanya bisa terperangah. Ini tidak main-main, Naruto bisa mendekam di penjara selama belasan tahun karena ini.

Kasus pemalsuan dokumen adalah kasus kriminal yang masuk kategori berat di Negeri ini. (ngarang) Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Dengan ini mustahil jika Naruto bisa memenangkan hak asuh Menma, jangankan hak asuh penuh hak asuh berbagi saja hanya tinggal angan saja.

Apalagi jika Sasuke juga sampai mengungkit kembali kasus pembunuhan yang pernah menjeratnya bertahun-tahun lalu hingga mengantarnya ke Penjara selama 2 tahun, di Pengadilan.

Makin tidak mungkinlah hal itu terjadi. Naruto yakin Pengadilan tak akan mau menyerahkan hak asuh Menma padanya, jika mereka tahu dirinya adalah mantan narapidana untuk kasus pembunuhan.

0*0*0*0*

Karin baru saja memasuki kamar putrinya yang baru berumur 17 bulan, dan terpana begitu melihat putrinya Sarada sedang duduk anteng dipangkuan Menma, sesekali putri kecilnya itu tertawa senang setiap kali Menma mengajaknya bicara.

Karin tak habis pikir, padahal putrinya itu sangat sulit didekati, apalagi jika itu orang asing.

"Mungkin karena Menma itu masih anak-anak juga, makanya mudah" pikir Karin senang.

"Sarada-chan!" Menma tersentak kaget saat melihat Karin masuk.

"Bi-bibi!" cicit Menma.

"Hallo sayang!" sapanya hangat pada Menma.

"Ha-hallo juga bibi!" balas Menma. "Bu-bububu..." Sarada berbubu ria sambil tertawa saat melihat ibunya. "Sarada-chan" perhatian Karin kembali pada putri semata wayangnya sembari terkikik melihat tingkah lucu putrinnya.

"Bububu..bubu" masih dengan bahasa bayinya Sarada mengulurkan tangan pada ibunya, yang disambut uluran tangan ibunya juga. Ia, lalu mengajak buah hatinya bercanda dan sesekali juga mengajak Menma ikut bercanda.

Menma sesekali tersenyum melihat kelucuan Sarada hingga dia teringat pada calon adik bayinya, senyumannya menghilang.

Menma berpikir, apakah nantinya adik bayinya akan selucu Sarada? Menma rindu ayah-ibunya, terutama ayahnya.

Ia juga rindu membelai calon adik bayinya.

Di rumah ini dia merasa begitu sesak, mereka bilang ini adalah rumahnya karena disinilah ayahnya tinggal.

Tapi Menma sama sekali tak merasa seharusnya dirinya di sini. Orang-orang di rumah ini sama sekali tidak ada Ramah-ramahnya, lelaki tua yang dulu membawa paksanya ke rumah ini juga sama.

Dan pria yang katanya adalah ayahnya, juga sama saja. Juga Menma sama sekali tak faham bagaimana bisa mereka bilang kalau laki-laki yang berambut model pantat ayam itu adalah ayahnya?

Tanpa sadar Menma mengusap rambutnya sendiri seraya berharap rambutnya tak berubah jadi pantat ayam, seandainya orang itu benar-benar ayahnya. Ya, meski Menma masih bingung bagaimana bisa dia bisa punya dua ayah.

"Kau kenapa Menma?" tanya Karin heran setelah melihat Menma seperti sedang melamun.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa bibi," jawab Menma. Karin hanya mengangkat alisnya, tapi perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada bayi kecilnya.

Hanya bibi Karin saja yang cukup baik padanya. Tapi ada satu orang lagi di rumah ini yang benar-benar dianggap menakutkan oleh Menma.

Dia adalah istri dari pria yang katanya ayah kandungnnya, wanita itu sering melotot pada Menma dan terkadang Menma berpikir bahwa wanita itu hendak memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sarada mulai rewel hingga membuat Karin kewalahan. "Iya, sayang, kau hausya?" Karin mencoba bangun tapi..."Awaw.." Karin kembali ke posisinya dan mengusap-usap kakinya, sementara Sarada semakin rewel.

"Bibi kenapa?"

"Ah.. Ini kaki bibi kesemutan, padahal bibi harus mengambil susu untuk Sarada-chan!"

Menma merasa prihatin, bagaimanapun Karin adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mau bersikap baik padanya di rumah ini."Hmn... Ka-kalau bibi mau," jeda. "Aku bisa mengambilkannya untuk bibi," tawar Menma ragu.

"Ehh.. Kau mau?" Menma mengangguk mantap.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu kau bisa memintanya pada nenek Chio, kau tau nenek Chio yang manakan?"

Kembali Menma mengangguk.Menma kemudian melesat keluar kamar, dengan semangat ia berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Menma tiba di dapur dan dengan teliti mencoba menemukan nenek Chio.

Ia tersenyum saat menemukan nenek Chio yang baru saja memasuki dapur dari pintu yang menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Nenek Chyo!" panggil Menma. "Siapa ini? Tuan muda Menma kah?" tanya nenek Chio tak yakin.

"Iya! Nenek Chyo, bisakah nenek buat susu untuk adik Sarada?"

"Oh.. Jadi kau mau mengambil susu untuk Sarada-chan?"

Menma mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, kau duduk saja dulu di sana," nenek Chio menunjuk sebuah kursi tak jauh dari counter dapur, sementara dia dengan cekatan menyiapkan susu.

Menma duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan dengan antusias nenek Chio yang sedang meracik susu. Dalam hati ia berpikir untuk memperaktekanya nanti untuk adik bayinya jika sudah lahir.

0*0*0*0*

Sasuke menyetir pelan mobilnya. Di depan sana Naruto berjalan gontai sepanjang jalan, meski tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Naruto karena sudah malam dan hanya menghandalkan lampu penerangan jalan yang redup sebagai pencahayaan, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti sangat putus asa saat ini.

Naruto sesekali meminum bir kalengan yang sudah mau habis, sore tadi dia meninggalkan kantor Kakashi tanpa banyak bicara.

Dan wanita berdada waw.. Yang bernama Tsunade berbaik hati untuk mengantar Naruto ke halte terdekat.

Naruto tertawa miris, bukannya dia takut masuk Penjara lagi, hanya saja jika dia masuk Penjara lagi bagaimana nasib Sakura dan calon bayi mereka?

Dulu saat di Penjara, Sakura sudah mau berbaik hati untuk mengurus Menma, dan itu membuat Naruto sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Gara-gara hal itu Sakura jadi harus kehilangan banyak hal di masa mudanya.

Kalau soal Menma dia tak terlalu mengkhwatirkannya, Sasuke bisa mengurusnya, Naruto yakin itu. Sasuke walau kelihatan judes, tapi dia orang yang bertanggung jawab.

Jadi dia yakin Menma akan baik-baik saja. Jika ada orang yang harus dikhawatirkan oleh Naruto, maka dia adalah wanita yang pernah bemarga Hyuuga dan sekarang berstatus sebagai istri Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri tepat di bawah salah satu tiang lampu jalan ketika mobil Sasuke melewatinya.

0*0*0*0*

"DASAR, KAU ANAK PEMBUNUH!"

Karin tersentak kaget saat mendengar teriakan histeris adik iparnya yang tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Karin mengernyit, perasaan adik iparnya itu belakangan ini suka sekali marah-marah.

Ia, meraih lalu menggendong Sarada dan membawanya keluar, untungnya kesemutan kakinya sudah berkurang.

Plakk..

Saat berada di luar, Karin terbelalak melihat kejadian didepannya.

 **T . B . C**


	4. Tiga

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

Hanya anak -anak

*0*0*0*0*

Karin sedang tiduran di karpet dengan menopangkan satu tangannya kekepalanya sambil mengawasi buah hatinya yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Tapi selain itu dia juga sedang memikirkan banyak hal, contohnya, ibu kandung Menma. Karin memang tidak mengetahui ataupun mengenal ibu Menma,

Karin menikah dengan Itachi yang berumur lebih tua darinya sekitar 4 tahun lalu. Umur karin 21 tahun saat menikah dan Itachi berumur 31 tahun.

Jarak usia yang terpaut jauh tak menghalangi mereka untuk naik ke altar.

Itachi sebelumnya pernah menikah dengan jodoh pilihan ayahnya.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Itachi bercerai dari istrinya saat umur pernikahan mereka baru menginjak umur 18 bulan. Dari pernikahan itu Itachi tak punya anak.

Hampir menduda selama 6 tahun, Itachi sempat menjalani hidup sebagai playboy, tapi kemudian dia bertemu Karin saat Itachi bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang Dosen di salah satu perguruan tinggi, dan Karin adalah mahasiswinya.

Anggaplah Itachi seorang bajingan, ia menggunakan kekayaan dan ketampanannya untuk menggaet sejumlah Mahasiswinya untuk naik keranjangnya.

Lalu putra sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut mengenal Karin, seorang Mahasiswi miskin yatim piatu.

Karin seorang Mahasiswi biasa dengan nilai rata-rata dan sebagai orang miskin Karin harus bekerja keras hanya untuk membiayai hidupnya. Belum lagi ia juga harus menanggung hutang yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya.

Itachi yang sudah tertarik pada Karin, akhirnya mendekatinya, tapi Karin sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, membuat Itachi malah penasaran.

Dari hadiah mewah sampai iming-iming hidup kaya telah disuguhkan oleh Itachi, tapi tak sedikitpun dapat meluluhkan gadis bersurai merah terang itu.

Dan ketika Itachi tahu tentang hutangnya dan ingin membantu untuk melunasinya, bukannya Karin senang dia malah memaki-makinya, membuat Itachi sakit hati.

Merasa jika semua kebaikannya tak bisa melunakkan hati Karin, maka Itachi memilih untuk mempersulit hidupnya, mengatur agar Karin menjadi sasaran Bully di Kampus, lebih parah mempersulit setiap nilai mata kuliah Karin, dengan harapan suatu saat Karin akan datang padanya dan memohon.

Tapi hal itu tidak kunjung datang membuat Itachi justru merasa frustasi. Hebatnya lagi setelah mengenal Karin, Itachi sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada wanita manapun. Hanya Karin, Karin, dan Karin.

Tapi suatu hari, karena kecemburuan, Itachi menjadi kalap dan berakhir memperkosa Karin.

Hal itu bermula dari kedekatan gadis bersurai merah itu dengan seorang Mahasiswa Kakak tingkatnya, yang sukses melukai harga dirinya dan membuatnya cemburu.

Ia-pun nekat menculik karin dan menyekapnya selama sebulan di salah satu villa milik keluarganya di luar kota.

Dan selama itu juga Itachi terus menjadikan Karin sebagai pemuas nafsunya, ketika Karin menolaknya Itachi tak segan memukulnya hingga babak belur.

Karin lelah dengan semuanya, hingga suatu hari saat Itachi pulang ke rumahnya di Konoha, Karin nekat mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara memotong urat nadinya sendiri dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bak mandi.

Itachi yang mendapat kabar percobaan bunuh diri Karin dari Maid yang khusus dipekerjakan di Villa tersebut menjadi kalang kabut. Dia lalu menyetir gila-gilaan keluar kota.

Itachi duduk di samping Karin yang masih belum sadarkan diri, untungnya Maid yang dipekerjakan Itachi adalah orang yang berkompeten hingga dia bisa menyelamatkan Karin.

Karin sendiri hanya dirawat di Villa-nya, tapi jangan salah, semua peralatan canggih dari rumah sakit telah di datangkan oleh Itachi untuk merawat Karin. Berita lain yang diterimanya cukup menggembirakan sekaligus menyesakkan untuk Itachi, Karin hamil.

Ketika Karin sadar dan mengetahui kehamilannya, ia mengamuk dan memukuli perutnya. Butuh suntikan obat penenang dari dokter untuk menghentikannya..

"Ne, Sarada-chan, menurutmu siapa ibu Menma?"

Karin kembali teringat saat itu Itachi yang sudah muak melihat penolakkan Karin pada kehamilannya, akhirnya menyuruh Karin mengugurkannya saja.

Bagi Itachi, jika Karin tak menginginkan anak mereka maka Itachi-pun juga tidak. Itulah yang dikatakannya.

Karin meringkuk dipojokkan kamar dan menangis histeris setelahnya. Saat itu Karin berpikir betapa jahatnya Itachi berkata seperti itu, tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dirinya tak lebih baik dari Itachi.

Karena dirinya juga sempat menginginkan kematian calon bayinya.

Itachi babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh fugaku ketika kembali ke Konoha dan memberitahu semua orang tentang kehamilan Karin juga niatnya untuk menikahi Karin.

Itachi hanya diam ketika dipukul oleh ayahnya bukan karena tak bisa melawan. Tapi karena dia tahu setelah ini ayahnya akan memberinya ijin.

Dulu Saat Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, Fugaku juga sangat murka tapi kemudian karena rasa sayangnya pada anak-anaknya Fugaku akhirnya mengalah dan menerima hubungan SasuNaru.

Sayangnya semua itu hilang saat Naruto terlibat kasus pembunuhan dan harus di Penjara.

Tapi Karin sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa soal itu.

Kembali ke Karin, seperti dugaan Itachi, ayahnya memberinya izin. Sebuah pernikahan sederhana digelar dan hanya mengundang sebagian keluarga Uchiha.

Karin yang tidak siap untuk berumah tangga menjadi frustasi, belum lagi dia juga harus menerima gunjingan dari sebagian besar keluarga Uchiha.

Fugaku dan Mikoto-pun juga begitu, mereka menganggapnya sebagai wanita murahan yang sengaja menggoda Itachi demi harta.

Dan anggapan tersebut membuat kedua mertuanya ikut bersikap dingin padanya.

Tapi diantara semua, 'Hinata' wanita bangsawan yang lebih dulu menjadi menantu di keluarga Uchiha itu, tak pernah tanggung-tanggung menghinanya bahkan di depan banyak orang.

Karena tidak sanggup menanggung beban pikiran, akhirnya Karin keguguran, membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Dan rasa frustasinya berubah jadi depresi.

Suatu malam Mikoto menemukan Itachi yang duduk di lantai di dekat tempat tidur Istrinya dan menangis pilu dengan menggenggam tangan Istrinya yang sedang tidur pulas karena pengaruh obat penenang.

Sepanjang malam dia terus menangis sambil meminta maaf.

Karin akhirnya luluh pada ketulusan Itachi dalam merawatnya, mertuanya juga melunak termasuk Mikoto yang sudah tahu semua perbuatan putra sulungnya.

Awalnya Mikoto kecewa pada Itachi tapi dia juga tak tega. Hubungan Itachi dan Karin mulai menghangat, Karin sudah bisa menganggap Itachi sebagai suaminya.

Mikoto juga menjadi akrab dengannya. Fugaku masih bersikap dingin meski begitu dia tak lagi membenci menantunya itu.

Karin hamil lagi, membuat Itachi dan Mikoto terharu dan bersuka cita.

Fugaku juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya saat Karin melahirkan Sarada, dia juga terlihat sangat menyayangi cucunya itu.

Tak lama setelah kelahiran Sarada, Keluarga Uchiha akhirnya mengumumkan pernikahan Itachi yang memang sebelumnya disembunyikan dari khalayak ramai.

Sebuah resepsi mewah-pun digelar di

salah satu hotel milik keluarga Uchiha dan tentu saja diliput besar-besaran oleh media, baik lokal maupun Internasional.

*0*0*0*0*

Menma dengan semangat kembali menaiki tangga ingin segera ke kamar, tapi kemudian. . .Brukk...Menma menabrak seseorang hingga tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang. Pelan-pelan Menma mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya terbelalak.

"Ii-bu!" cicitnya ketakutan.

Di depannya wanita yang katanya adalah ibu tirinya sedang berdiri sambil menatap kejam padanya dengan wajah memerah. Menma segera berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Ib-bu, maaf!"

"Maaf katamu?"

"Aa-ku tak sengaja!" mata Menma sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Tak sengaja? Kau bilang tak sengaja?" Hinata langsung mencengkram kedua pundak kecil Menma hingga Menma meringis.

"Ah... Sa-sakit, hiks...hiks," tangisan menma pecah.

"Sakit, bagaimana kalau begini ?" Hinata, bukannya berhenti malah semakin kalap dan mengencangkan cengkramannya.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya, kau ingin melukaiku, kan?" tuduhnya.

"Hiks..ti-dak..hiks!-"

"Pembohong!" Hinata memotong."Jangan berbohong! KAU DASAR ANAK PEMBUNUH!"

Plakk...

Kerasnya tamparan Hinata menyebabkan Menma terhuyung ke samping dan jatuh, bibirnya juga sobek dan berdarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?!" teriakan Karin mengejutkan Hinata, dan juga Sarada yang berada digendongannya. Karin berjalan tergopo-gopo dan membantu Menma bangun, "Oh... Tuhan!" serunya saat melihat bibir Menma yang sedikit berdarah.

Setelah Menma bangun kini ia memeluk pinggang Karin dengan tubuh bergetar dan terisak-isak.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Karin mencoba menjaga suaranya, bagaimana-pun ada dua anak kecil di sini.

"Wanita miskin, tak usah mencampuri urusanku!" bentak Hinata.

"Urusanmu?" mata Karin menyipit. "Apa kau lupa, atau bagaimana? Ayah mertua sudah memberiku tanggung jawab terhadap Menma, jadi jika ada apa-apa dengannya itu menjadi urusanku!" balas Karin sengit.

"Hanya karena sekarang kau diaku menantu di keluarga ini, tak berarti kau sudah sederajat denganku!"

"Hinata, kumohon rendahkan suaramu!"

"Diam! Kau jangan berani memerintahku!"

Hinata menggeregetakkan giginya kesal.

"Dan sekali lagi, kuingatkan padamu, jangan campuri urusanku!"

"Baik! Aku mengerti," Karin menarik nafas sejenak.

"Kali ini aku akan diam, tapi jika hal ini terjadi lagi, jika kau memukul menma lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mengadukanmu pada ayah mertua."

Hinata hanya menatap Karin dengan datar, wanita berambut indigo itu sama sekali tak bergeming dengan ancaman terselubung Wanita bersurai merah itu.

"Ayo Menma!" Karin berlalu dari hadapan Hinata dengan membimbing Menma yang masih terisak-isak kecil.

*0*0*0*0*

Menma duduk di tengah ranjang Sarada sambil memeluk bantal boneka Sarada. Bantal itu sudah basah oleh air mata Menma yang belum berhenti juga. Menma mau pulang, Menma takut tinggal di sini. Orang-orang di rumah ini sangat menyeramkan.

Jika ada yang berpikir Menma adalah anak yang pemberani karena dia adalah keturunan Uchiha, maka itu salah. Dia hanyalah anak yang masih berumur 6 tahun, dan apabila dibentak pasti akan takut juga. Lagi pula tidak ada yang pernah memarahinya apalagi sampai memukulnya. Jadi wajarlah jika Menma sekarang sangat syok.

"Ayah, ibu..aku mau pulang!!" bisiknya serak.

Menma tidak tahu kenapa wanita yang katanya adalah ibu tirinya itu sampai berkata kalau dirinya adalah anak pembunuh.

Sedikitnya Menma tahu apa itu 'pembunuh', artinya adalah orang yang melenyapkan hidup mahluk lain.

Jadi sebenarnya hidup siapa yang sudah dilenyapkan oleh orang tuanya??

Tapi itu tidak mungkinkan? Setahu Menma orang tuanya adalah orang yang baik dan disenangi banyak orang.

Sementara setahu Menma juga, yang namanya pembunuh itu tidak disukai banyak orang. Jadi bagaimana bisa orang tuanya bisa membunuh?

"Huks..huks..aa-yah..huks..pulang."

Karin memandang prihatin pada Menma, dia baru saja kembali dari mengambil kotak obat dan saat masuk ke kamar, ia menemukan pemandangan memilukan Menma yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memanggil nama orang tuanya.

*0*0*0*0*

Dua hari kemudian...

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha dihebohkan dengan Menma yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada di kamar Menma, kecuali Hinata.

Mereka sedang menunggu dengan cemas Menma yang saat ini sedang diperiksa oleh Shizune, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

Mikoto duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap cucunya prihatin, ia juga merasa sedikit rasa bersalah. Sejak kedatangan Menma Mikoto memang tidak terlalu memperhatikanya, tapi itu bukan kemauannya.

Mikoto terlalu shok mengetahui soal Menma hingga kesehatannya sedikit memburuk.

"Bagaimana, keadaannya?" Sasuke bertanya tak sabar setelah melihat Shizune telah selesai memeriksa Menma.

"Suhu badannya sangat tinggi, dia juga dehidrasi, dan stress ringan."

Sizhune menjelaskan keadaan Menma dengan hati-hati.

"Selain itu ada luka sobek dibagian bibirnya," Shizune sedikit gugup saat mengatakannya.

Semua orang terkejut dan tersentak, kecuali Karin yang kini menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Sasuke segera membalik tubuh Menma yang memang tidur dengan posisi miring, ingin melihat lukanya. Sasuke meringis saat menyentuhnya, suhu badan putranya, benar-benar tinggi. Ketika posisi Menma telah terlentang, terlihatlah sebuah luka sobek di ujung bibirnya.

Semuanya tercengang melihatnya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Menma? Apa dia jatuh atau bagaimana? Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat pipi putranya juga sedikit merah kehitaman dan agak bengkak.

"Siapa, siapa yang sudah menampar Menma?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat semuanya kembali terkejut dan sontak melihat ke arah Karin yang semakin gugup.

"Aa-pa?" tanya Karin.

"Sayang, kau tidak memukul Menma kan?" Karin berdecak kesal pada suaminya, dari pada memukul Menma, lebih baik memukul kepala berotak mesum suaminya.

Apa-apaan itu? menuduhnya sembarangan.

"Bukan aku yang memukulnya!"

"Oke, Oke!" Itachi mengalah, tak mau ambil resiko tidur di luar kamar.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang sudah memukul Menma?" Mikoto bertanya dengan gusar.

Fugaku menatap tajam pada Karin seolah tak percaya. Tapi dia juga ragu, karena menurut para Maid yang dipekerjakannya, di rumah Karin dan Menma sangat akrab.

"Hinata!" semua orang memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Fugaku bertanya bingung.

"Apa Hinata yang memukulnya?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap tajam kakak iparnya.

Karin kembali gugup saat di tatap tajam oleh Sasuke. Dan Itachi tidak suka saat melihat istrinya terintimidasi oleh adiknya.

"Ehemm..." Itachi mencoba memperingati adiknya.

"Sayang, kau yakin tidak tahu siapa yang memukul Menma?" kali ini Itachi bertanya dengan nada tak ingin dibantah.

Masih dengan gugup Karin menjawab:

" Iya! Memang Hinata yang memukulnya!" Jawaban Karin membuat Mikoto dan Fugaku melotot tak percaya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memang dari dulu sudah tahu tabiat buruk istrinya. Sasuke bergegas keluar dari kamar dengan wajah memerah padam, marah.

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada cucunya, saat ini cucunya tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Wajahnya merah karena demam, bibirnya pucat, dan keringat terus mengalir dari dahinya.

*0*0*0*0*

Hinata berjalan pelan, hendak ke kamarnya saat dilihatnya sang suami yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dari arah berlawanan.

"Aa-na-ta, kkau keke-napa?" tak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Sasuke malah menyambar lengan istrinya, dan menariknya kasar.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan melepaskan Hinata dengan kasar, hingga wanita bersurai panjang itu nyaris jatuh. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan gusar pada sang suami.

"Aa-pa- apaan kkau?" Hinata memekik.

"Kau, apa benar kau memukul Menma?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Dalam hati dia menyumpahi Karin, karena siapa lagi yang akan mengadukannya kalau bukan dia.

"Kenapa kau diam?" kali ini Sasuke yang gusar, karena Hinata hanya diam.

"Kalau memang aku yang memukulnya, kau mau apa!" tantang Hinata. Gagapnya hilang.

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK MEMUKUL ANAKKU!" bentak Sasuke.

"Terus, terus saja kau bela anak pembunuh itu!" Sasuke meradang mendengar cercaan Hinata terhadap Naruto.

"Kau tahu, anak itu sudah menabrakku, dan dia sengaja melakukannya untuk melukaiku.

Anak dan ibu sama saja, yang satu pembunuh, yang satunya lagi akan jadi pembunuh-"

"Hentikan omong kosong mu Hinata! kau pikir aku tidak tahu diantara semua orang, kau...kaulah yang paling menginginkan kematiannya. Di antara semuanya, kaulah yang paling bahagia atas kematiannya! Jadi berhenti menyudutkan Naruto!"

"DIAM..!" Hinata mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya. Lagi-Lagi Naruto. Kenapa Naruto terus saja menjadi benalu dalam rumah tangganya.

"Kau... kau masih mencintainya, iya kan!, Jawab Sasuke, kubilang jawab."

Cie.. Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya menikahi wanita sinting macam ini.

Sasuke tidak perduli meski wanita ini menangis darah sekalipun, baginya wanita inilah yang justru benalu dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, jika kau berani menyentuh putraku lagi- bahkan jika itu hanya sehelai rambut saja-" jeda. "Maka aku tidak akan segan untuk menceraikanmu."

Hinata terhenyak ditempatnya, dia menutup kedua mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya. "Dan satu hal lagi! Kali ini tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa mencegahku untuk menceraikanmu. Sekalipun itu adalah ayahku sendiri." Ujar Sasuke tajam.

Hinata masih terpaku selepas Sasuke berlalu dari hadapannya. Dia mengambil vas bunga yang ada di atas meja nakas dan melemparnya dengan keras ke arah cermin riasnya.

" Arghh..."

Sasuke yang belum jauh dari kamar Hinata masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara barang pecah disertai raungan istrinya. Tapi sekali lagi dirinya tak perduli.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar akan menceraikannya jika wanita itu macam-macam lagi.Saat tiba di depan kamar anaknya, Sasuke bertemu dengan Itachi yang baru keluar dengan menggendong Menma, dibelakang Itachi juga ada ayahnya.

"Mau kau bawah ke mana anakku?"

"Rumah sakit," Itachi menjawab tenang.

"Shizune-san bilang Menma harus dirawat Dirumah sakit."

Menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil Menma dari Itachi.

*0*0*0*0*

Naruto menempelkan tangannya ke dinding kaca yang memisahkannya dari ruang perawatan bayinya yang baru lahir. Naruto memakai baju khusus untuk pengunjung rumah sakit lengkap dengan masker. Pria blonde itu seharusnya bahagia menyambut kelahiran bayinya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia telah kehilangan anak pertamanya, dan sekarang dia juga kehilangan sang istri. Uzumaki Sakura, baru saja meninggal tidak sampai 20 jam setelah melahirkan. Dan sekarang disinilah Naruto berdiri dengan bahu bergetar sambil melihat bayinya di dalam inkubator sambil menggeliat kecil.

Naruto menggenggam dadanya yang sesak.

"Menma" batinnya.

Meninggalnya Sakura membuat kesempatan Naruto untuk merebut anak sulungnya dari Sasuke telah benar-benar hilang. Karena Jika dia tetap nekat berebut Menma dengan Keluarga Uchiha, dan Sasuke tetap menuntutnya, lalu bagaimana nasib anak keduanya?

Sekarang satu-satunya jalan adalah merelakan Menma, meski itu berat. Naruto menangis dalam diam. Padahal dua minggu lalu dia baru saja mendapatkan bonus dari tempat kerjanya dan berencana menggunakannya untuk berlibur bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Saat itu Menma begitu bersemangat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berlibur begitu juga Sakura.

Dan mereka memeluknya dengan suka cita.

Sekali lagi, ia memandangi putra keduanya, putra keduanya juga memiliki kemiripan dengan dirinya sama seperti Menma kecuali surainya yang berbeda dengan Menma. Putra keduanya memiliki surai pirang, bermata Shapire, bahkan dia juga memiliki tanda lahir yang sama dengannya ataupun Menma.

"Hahaha.."

setidaknya hal itu bisa menghiburnya.

*0*0*0*0*

Sudah lebih dari dua hari Menma dirawat di Rumah Sakit tapi belum ada perkembangan juga terhadap kesehatannya.

Sebaliknya, kondisinya semakin melemah. Membuat seluruh keluarga kalang kabut, tapi di tengah hal itu, keluarga Uchiha juga ikut dipusingkan dengan keberadaan Paparazi yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa mengendus keberadaan para Uchiha di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Tapi karena kecekatan Itachi dalam memanipulasi informasi, dia berhasil mengecoh para Paparazi tersebut hingga mereka hanya mendapat kabar yang simpang siur. Ya, sampai saat ini belum ada satupun yang tahu tentang Menma..

"Aa-ya, ibu, ayah, ibu.."

Menma mengigau terus membuat Mikoto yang senantiasa berada disampingnya merasa sedih. Hanya dua hari dan Menma telah kehilangan berat badannya secara drastis.

Saat ini di ruang rawat Menma, ada Mikoto yang duduk dikursi dekat ranjang Menma dan sesekali mengganti kompresnya mengingat suhu badannya masih tinggi.

Di sana juga ada Sasuke dan Fugaku. Sementar Itachi harus absen sebentar karena harus mengurus para pewarta yang haus akan berita. Karin juga tidak bisa datang, karena ibu muda itu juga sibuk mengurus Sarada.

 **T . B . C**


	5. Empat

isclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

 **Sakit**

 ***0*0*0*0***

 ** _Sembilan tahun lalu..._**

Di taman belakang kampus yang sudah sepi, terlihat dua orang lelaki berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain. Angin sore yang berhembus mempermainkan surai kontras keduanya.

"Hyuuga Naruto-" mulai lelaki yang satunya.

"Aku menyukaimu, dan mulai saat ini kau adalah pacarku."

Kata lelaki itu tanpa keraguan.

"Hah?" Naruto lelaki satunya lagi yang baru saja dinyatai cinta dan diklaim pacar secara sepihak oleh kakak tingkatnya, yang bahkan namanya saja tidak tahu, hanya bisa melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

Krik...Krik...Krik...

Lelaki yang tadi menyatakan cinta memutar matanya bosan dengan reaksi berlebihan dari si pirang.

"Hallo! bulan pada bumi!" kelakar lelaki itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Eh.. apa?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Anu..!" ucapan Naruto terhenti.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Lelaki itu segera memberi penegasan sebelum Naruto kembali buka suara, seolah tahu benar apa yang hendak si pirang ucapkan.

"Tapi, tapi-" ucapan Naruto lagi-lagi terhenti saat lelaki didepannya mulai jalan mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat tubuh mereka nyaris menempel karena saking dekatnya. Secara reflex Naruto mundur tapi sayang tangan laki-laki itu lebih dulu menangkap pinggangnya serta menariknya agar kembali berdekatan satu sama lain.

Sekarang apalagi? inner Naruto seakan menjerit saat lelaki itu ikut mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Hal itu sukses membuat semburat merah tercetak dikedua pipinya yang berhias tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing.

"Hahaha..!" laki-laki itu tertawa entah kenapa.

Naruto harus mendongak untuk melihat lelaki tersebut dikarenakan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. Tinggi Naruto hanya sampai dagu lelaki tersebut.

"Hmnn..apa yang kau tertawakan?" Naruto bertanya ingin tahu.

"Dobe, bukan apa-apa!"

Doeng...

'Apa dia baru saja mengejekku?'

batin Naruto menjerit histeris.

Tak terima sebutan dobe untuknya.

Naruto menundukkan kepala hingga sebagian wajahnya tertutup helaian pirangnya, bersamaan dengan itu dari belakangnya juga telah berhamburan aura monster ekor sembilan yang siap menelan hidup-hidup seekor siluman ayam.

"Apa kau baru saja, menyebutku dobe?" tanya Naruto dengan suramnya.

"Hn..!" sepertinya lelaki itu belum sadar sudah membangunkan rubah ekor sembilan yang sedang tidur.

"Souka?"

Plakkk...

"TEME PANTAT AYAM!" Naruto meraung.

Lelaki itu meringis sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang baru saja kena gampar, sedangkan si pelaku penggamparan sudah berjalan jauh sembari misu-misu.

"Ternyata tipe Sadistic," gumamnya.Lelaki itu masih berdiri di tengah taman sambil melihat kepergian Naruto. Tapi dia tiba-tiba mengernyit karena merasa sudah melupakan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya..

"HEI..TUNGGU!" lelaki itu terpaksa berteriak karena jarak Naruto yang sudah jauh.

"APAAA...!" Naruto balik berteriak.

"NAMAKU UCHIHA SASUKE! DAN MULAI HARI INI AKU ADALAH PACARMU!"

Oh...ternyata dia lupa mengenalkan namanya.

Untung saja kampus sudah bubar kalau tidak, bisa rusak imej Uchiha-nya yang selalu kelihatan Cool kalau ada yang dengar dia teriak-teriak.

"DALAM MIMPIMU, TEME...!"

Naruto balas berteriak dengan nyaringnya.

"Khekhekhe..." Sasuke malah terkekeh senang saat mendengar balasan dari anak kedua keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Ah.. Sasuke merasa hidupnya tidak akan membosankan lagi. Memang tidak salah dia memilih Naruto jadi pacarnya.

*0*0*0*0*

Masa sekarang...

Kyoto

Kediaman Klan Hyuuga

Hyuuga Hiashi sedang menikmati pemandangan sore hari di salah satu beranda rumahnya, dengan lincah tangannya yang sudah luwes menggoreskan kuas bertinta di atas kertas. Dengan begitu telitinya Hiashi menulis huruf demi huruf tapi konsentrasinya pecah saat seorang pelayan mendatanginya.

"Ada apa?" Hiashi bertanya dengan berwibawa.

"Ada telepon!" si pelayan wanita yang diperkirakan berumur 30-an tahun tersebut membungkuk sedikit.

"Kalau tidak penting tutup saja!" perintahnya.

Ia sudah akan kembali pada kegiatannya semula, tapi sejenak dia memperhatikan si pelayan yang masih tidak beranjak. Hiashi bisa melihat kegugupan pada si pelayan dan hal itu membuat Hiashi bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan yang sudah mengganggunya sore-sore begini.

"Dari siapa?" Si pelayan yang mengerti segera menjawab..., "dari tuan muda!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan telepon itu kemajikannya.

Mata Hiazhi membola mendengar kata 'tuan muda'. Tangannya yang juga sejak tadi memegang kuas tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku dan kuas ditangannya-pun terlepas. Secepat kilat Hiashi menyambar telepon.

"Keluar," perintahnya pada pelayan.Dengan gugup dan tangan bergetar Hiashi menempelkan teleponnya ketelinga.

"Moshi-moshi."

"( Moshi-moshi... Otou-sama )"

Dada Hiashi berdetak cepat saat mendengar suara dari putranya. Tapi ia juga mengernyit dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar parau.

"Naruto-kun, apa benar ini kau, nak?"

"( Hai..' )"

"Oh.. anakku!" Air mata Hiashi dalam sekejap tumpah. Akhirnya dia bisa bicara lagi pada anaknya.

Anak yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ditemuinya. Terakhir kali Hiashi bertemu Naruto adalah saat Naruto melahirkan di Penjara, sekitar 6 tahun silam.

Hiashi cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Naruto menghubunginya pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Naruto, apa semuanya baik-baik saja nak?"

"( Otou-sama, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau istriku baru saja meninggal! )"

Kesedihan tak dapat disembunyikan oleh Naruto.

"Oh..Kami-sama benarkah itu nak?" Hiashi sama sekali tidak pernah tahu Naruto telah menikah, tapi seandainya itu benar maka Hiashi sebagai ayah tentu saja turut berduka.

Meski dirinya tak mengenal siapa istri sang anak.

"( Hai, Otou-sama. istriku meninggal empat hari yang lalu setelah melahirkan)"

*0*0*0*0*

Hari sudah larut, tapi Hinata belum juga tidur, sejak tadi dia hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

Dia bingung harus bagaimana lagi agar dirinya bisa mendapat maaf dari suami dan ibu mertuanya, karena insiden pemukulan yang dilakukannya.

Dia juga sudah ke Rumah Sakit untuk menunjukkan sedikit simpati tapi sampai di sana dia malah diusir secara halus oleh ibu mertuanya.

Hinata takut jika Sasuke benar-benar menceraikannya. Sasuke dan Mikoto benar-benar marah padanya. Ayah mertuanya juga sepertinya sangat kecewa padanya, hingga ayah mertua yang kerap membelanya itu, justru hanya diam saja saat Hinata diamuk ibu mertuanya.

Semua ini gara-gara Karin yang sudah mengadukannya. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Hinata tidak bisa diam saja, tapi bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mencegah Sasuke menceraikannya.Masa ia harus pura-pura bunuh diri lagi untuk mencegah Sasuke. Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mencoba menceraikannya.

Tepatnya tiga tahun lalu, Sasuke juga sudah mencoba menceraikannya, tapi gagal karena Hinata mencoba bunuh diri. Atau tepatnya pura-pura mencoba bunuh diri.

Sasuke memang gagal menceraikannya, tapi sebagai gantinya Sasuke memilih pergi dan menetap di Amerika.

Ya, sudah hampir tiga tahun Sasuke dan Hinata hidup terpisah Negara. Sasuke melarang Hinata mengikutinya ke Amerika.

Dan jika Hinata bertandang ke Amerika, Sasuke akan terus mencari cara untuk menghindarinya.

Sekarang Sasuke ada di sini itu juga karena dipaksa pulang oleh ayahnya.

Awalnya Hinata mengira tujuan ayah mertuanya memaksa Sasuke pulang ke Jepang demi dirinya, tapi ternyata dia salah.

Alasan ayah mertuanya yang sebenarnya adalah Menma. Ya, Fugaku memaksa Sasuke pulang karena dia ingin mempertemukannya dengan anaknya. Menma.

*0*0*0*0*

Naruto baru saja menjemput pulang bayinya dari rumah sakit dan ketika keluar dari Taxi Naruto menemukan Kakak beradik Uchiha sudah ada di depan gerbang rumahnya.

'Hah.. mau apa lagi mereka,' benak Naruto. Semoga saja mereka datang bukan untuk cari perkara dengannya. Atau malah lebih bagus lagi, kalau kedatangan mereka kemari untuk mengembalikan Menma.

'Hus..' Naruto mendengus. Itu tidak mungkin. Naruto dengan bersusah payah menggendong bayinya sekaligus tas besar tempat semua keperluan bayinya.

"Hallo, Naruto-kun!" sapa Itachi ramah.

"Itachi-san," Naruto menyahut seadanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap tajam pada Naruto atau tepatnya pada buntalan bayi yang dibawa Naruto.

Saat ini Itachi duduk di ruang tamu Naruto sedang Sasuke sejak tadi sibuk menjelajahi ruang tamu tersebut sambil melihat-lihat photo yang terpajang. Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat photo-photo masa kecil Menma.

Senyuman Sasuke pudar, saat melihat sebuah photo dengan bingkai yang lebih besar. Di dalam photo tersebut ada tiga orang duduk di bangku taman dengan dibelakangnya sebuah gereja sebagai latar.

Ketiga orang tersebut adalah Naruto dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Naruto sendiri sedang memangku seorang balita yang kemungkinan adalah Menma yang masih berumur Sekitar Satu atau dua tahun.

Sasuke tahu benar photo macam apa itu. Sebuah gereja, stelan warna putih yang sama dipakai oleh ketiganya. 'Photo pernikahan' batinnya cemburu.

Wanita ini pasti adalah wanita yang sama yang selalu dipanggil ibu oleh putranya. Menma. Dan kemungkinan juga adalah ibu dari bayi yang tadi dibawa Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada wanita bersurai pink tersebut. Bukan Wanita itu yang seharusnya ada di sana tapi dirinya ayah biologis Menma.

Sasuke benar-benar merutuk Naruto dalam hati, heh.. jangan salahkan Sasuke jika dia tiba-tiba berpikir ingin mengantung mantan kekasihnya itu secara terbalik di Menara Tokyo.

Salahkan saja Naruto yang tega menikahi wanita lain. Sasuke masih melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada wanita bersurai pink itu, membuat Itachi yang melihat hujan mendung dikepala Sasuke jadi Sweatdrop.

Naruto meletakkan bayinya dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidurnya. Sejenak diperhatikannya sang anak kedua yang benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya.

"Boruto." Naruto membisikkan nama sang anak dengan penuh kasih.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah penyemangat hidup ayah."

Sekali lagi Naruto memperhatikan putra keduanya yang baru berumur 7 hari itu dengan lebih seksama. Boruto, meski lahir prematur tapi tubuhnya lebih berisi daripada Menma.

Saat Menma lahir, tubuhnya begitu mungil dan kecil meski seiring berjalannya waktu tubuhnya tumbuh seperti anak normal lain. Selain itu Boruto sedikit lebih rewel. Ya, meski itu normal.

Berbeda dengan Menma yang menurut Sakura jarang sekali menangis.

Menma, Naruto rindu sekali pada putra sulungnya itu. Sudah hampir satu bulan dirinya tak melihatnya.

Tapi bukan itu saja, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa perasaan Naruto juga tidak tenang, entah kenapa dirinya merasa sesuatu telah terjadi pada buah hatinya tersebut.

Mungkin Insting sebagai seorang yang telah melahirkan Menma.

Wajah Naruto menggelap dalam sekejap. Naruto bersumpah akan menghajar Sasuke jika terjadi sesuatu pada buah hatinya. Terlebih lagi jika penyebabnya adalah keluarga Uchiha sendiri.

Naruto harus segera turun untuk menemui kedua tamu tak diundangnya.

*0*0*0*0*

"Sasuke sebaiknya kau duduk. Tidak baik kau melotot begitu pada benda mati!" tegur Itachi.

"Hn.." Sasuke tak perduli dengan ucapan Itachi, dia masih saja melotot pada photo didepannya.

Demi apa-pun! Sasuke tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menikah dan punya anak dengan wanita ini.

Ya, meski Sasuke juga sudah menikah, tapi sumpah demi kakek buyutnya yang sudah tenang di alam sana, tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya menyentuh Hinata bahkan terbersit satu niat-pun tak ada. Bukan hanya itu saja.

selama Enam tahun menikah Sasuke dan Hinata bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun tidur dalam satu kamar.

Sekali lagi Sasuke tegaskan! Selama ENAM TAHUN! titik tidak pakai koma.

Naas sekali hidup Sasuke, sudah dicampakkan oleh Naruto, sekarang dirinya harus menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto sudah berbahagia dengan wanita lain.

Sementara dia harus terjebak pernikahan dengan wanita egois macam Hinata.

Naruto datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman kalengan yang murah. Sengaja tidak mau repot menjamu tamu-tamu tak diundangnya.

Hei...! Naruto masih lebih baik daripada Sasuke yang malah mengusirnya dua minggu lalu saat dia datang ingin bersua dengan sang anak.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Itachi saat melihat yang punya rumah sudah muncul.

"Maaf, hanya ini ku yang kupunya," Naruto menyodorkan kaleng minumam di atas meja.

"Hn / Hn!"

Naruto hanya memutar matanya saat mendengar balasan ambigu dari keduanya.

"Kenapa kau terus memandangi photo Sakura-chan seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya tak suka saat menangkap basah Sasuke yang sesekali melirik tajam pada photo mendiang istrinya.

"Cie..! bahkan namanya saja sama jeleknya dengan rambutnya." Batin Sasuke meledek.

Dan apa katanya tadi Sakura-chan?!

"Kau penjamu tamu yang buruk," ejek Sasuke kejam saat melihat Naruto hanya menghidangkan minuman kalengan.

"Teh hanya disuguhkan untuk tamu yang diundang, bukan pada mereka yang tak diundang!"

Naruto menyahut tak mau kalah.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Nah..kan benar! prediksi Itachi, jika Sasuke datang sendiri pasti akan jadi begini, dan ujung-ujungnya pasti mereka akan baku hantam.

Jujur jika Naruto tak ada didepannya sekarang, pasti Itachi sudah menjitak kepala ayam adiknya.

Astaga..! tidakkah Sasuke sadar di sini mereka yang butuh Naruto.

Kalau bukan karena keadaan Menma yang semakin memburuk, Itachi sudah pulang dari tadi. Demi Tuhan! Itachi rindu anak dan istrinya yang sudah dua hari tak ditemuinya.

Itachi dan Sasuke datang karena tak punya pilihan lain. Sakit Menma semakin parah dan sudah seminggu penuh dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit tapi tak ada perubahan berarti pada kesehatannya. Dokter sendiri tak bisa melakukan banyak.

Karena menurut Dokter sakit Menma disebabkan tekanan batin dan rindu berat pada orang tuanya.

Itu karena Menma terus mengigau memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya. Seharusnya mereka datang kemari dua hari yang lalu kalau saja ayahnya tak ngotot melarang mereka.

Sasuke bahkan sampai bertengkar dengan ayah mereka. Dan yang membuat Sasuke semakin meradang adalah ayahnya bersikeras bahwa sekarang orang tua Menma adalah Sasuke dan Hinata. Jadi menurutnya Menma tak butuh Naruto.

Tapi Itachi tahu sampai kapanpun Sasuke tak akan sudi jika Hinata jadi ibu Menma.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kami datang ingin membicarakan soal Menma." Itachi mulai bicara.

"Menma?" Beo Naruto. Dirinya menatap curiga pada Itachi.

"Menma Sakit, dan dia butuh dirimu-" Jeda. "Dan mungkin istrimu juga." Itachi melirik ke Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

Dan seperti dugaannya adiknya pasti sangat terganggu perihal istri Naruto. Kelihatan sekali dari wajah -nya yang sudah berubah masam.

Deg.. "Menma sakit." Naruto mengulangi ucapan Itachi dengan pelan.

"Sudahlah lebih-"

Bukk..., belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menerjangnya dan menyarangkan beberapa pukulan diwajahnya.

Ingat Naruto sudah bersumpah akan menghajar Sasuke.

"YA TUHAN! NARUTO-KUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! HENTIKAN!" Itachi memekik keras dan segera berusaha melerai Naruto yang seperti kesetanan memukuli adiknya.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Naruto sama sekali tak bisa melawan, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanya melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan mantan kekasihnya.

"Tolong hentikan Naruto-kun!"

Jengah karena Naruto tak mau mendengarkannya, akhirnya dengan sedikit tenaga, Itachi menarik Naruto dan membantingnya ke lantai berlapis karpet berbulu.

"BRENGSEK!" tapi dengan cepat si pirang tersebut bangun lagi.

Sasuke juga bangkit, kali ini dia siap untuk berkelahi dengan Naruto. Tapi sebelum mereka kembali berkelahi...

PRANG... "KALIAN BERHENTI ATAU KUPATAHKAN LEHER KALIAN!" ancam Itachi serius. Wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Tak lupa dia menatap garang pada dua orang yang pernah berstatus sebagai tunangan tersebut.

Melihat kemarahan Itachi, Sasuke mingkem. Kalau ada orang yang ditakuti oleh Sasuke, ya Itachi-lah orangnya.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto, si pirang tersebut justru melotot tajam pada Itachi, karena Itachi baru saja memecahkan salah satu vas bunga kesayangan mendiang istrinya.

Sasuke pasti cemburu lagi deh, jika dia tahu isi pikiran Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar kekanakan!" hardik Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kekanakan? kau bilang aku kekanakan? lalu bagaimana denganmu? mengurus seorang anak saja kau tidak becus!" Naruto berang.

'Oh...tidak! jangan mulai lagi.' Batin Itachi histeris.

"Aku mungkin kekanakan, tapi bagaimana dengan kau! jadi orang tua saja tak becus." Sasuke setengah tertohok setengah terhina mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau dan istrimu sudah pilih kasih terhadap Menma dan anak kalian." Tuduh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?-" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Lagipula aku dan Hinata tak punya anak." Bantah Sasuke pada tuduhan Naruto.

"Tak punya anak? apa maksudmu tak punya anak? bukankah dulu Hinata hamil?"

"Bayinya meninggal." Itachi yang menjawab.

"Apa?" Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Bayinya meninggal? bukankah Hinata melahirkan dengan selamat. Naruto mengetahui hal itu dari ayahnya sendiri, Hiashi.

Ayahnya bilang Hinata melahirkan anak laki-laki yang kini sudah berumur 6 tahun juga.

Masa iya ayahnya bohong.Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

*0*0*0*0*

Hinata berdiri dengan gugup dibelakang ayah mertuanya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aa-yah aa-ku minta maaf soal Menma!"

Saat ini Hinata berada di ruang kerja ayah mertuanya dengan tujuan untuk meminta bantuan ayah mertuanya.

Melihat keadaan Menma yang benar-benar mengenaskan, Sasuke akhirnya datang dua hari yang lalu dan menyerahkan surat cerai yang sudah ditanda tanganinya dan memaksa Hinata juga menandatanganinya.

Membuat Hinata kalang kabut, dia bahkan sampai berlutut pada Sasuke sambil menangis dan memohon. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun laki-laki itu bergeming.

Persetan dengan harga dirinya, jika dia harus memohon maka dia akan melakukannya. Lagipula aib yang akan ditanggungnya jika sampai bercerai akan jauh lebih besar.

"Kau sudah berani memukul cucuku, dan sekarang lihat akibatnya." Ujar Fugaku keras.

"Hiks..maaf..maaf ayah..hiks..aa-ku menyesal!"

"Jangan menangis! itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-pun." Sedikitpun tak ada simpati pada ayah mertuanya saat ini.

"Ini terakhir kalinya, aku akan membantumu untuk menyelamatkan pernikahanmu! tapi untuk yang berikutnya, aku tak akan bisa mencegah Sasuke."

Fugaku lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

 **T .B . C**


	6. Lima

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

 **Anak Hinata**

 ***0*0*0*0***

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi, dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang lelah dan sakit akibat dipukuli oleh Naruto..

Saat ini Sasuke dan Itachi dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha dengan menggunakan pesawat Jet pribadi milik Itachi.

Perjalanan dari Kota Ame ke Konoha bisa di tempuh selama Satu jam dengan pesawat, dan selama Enam jam dengan mobil.

"Hah.." Itachi yang duduk disamping Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, kelihatan dirinya masih memikirkan perdebatan antara Naruto dan adiknya yang berakhir tanpa hasil apapun.

Flashback

"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi mengernyit melihat reaksi Naruto yang tak biasa setelah mendengar kalau anak Hinata telah meninggal.

Kalau hanya sekedar terkejut biasa, Itachi bisa maklum. Tapi ini? wajah Naruto memucat seolah-olah raganya baru saja kehilangan roh.

"Sudahlah! lebih baik kau panggil Istrimu." Ada rasa keluh di lidah Sasuke saat menyebut 'Istrimu'.

"Dari pada kau Buang-buang waktu, lebih kau bersiap-"

"Bersiap untuk apa?" Naruto berdesis. Sepertinya dia sudah sedikit melupakan soal Hinata. Dan kembali pada masalah Menma.

"Tentu saja pergi ke Konoha dan menemui Menma." Jawab Sasuke gusar.

"Lalu apa? lalu setelah ini apa?" Suara Naruto bergetar bercampur emosi.

"Apa maksudmu? tentu saja-"

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa pada Menma?"

"Naruto-kun, apa maksudmu?" entah kenapa Itachi punya firasat buruk.

"ISTRIKU MENINGGAL BRENGSEK! LALU AKU HARUS BILANG APA PADA MENMA! HAH? DAMM IT, KALIAN BENAR-BENAR-" suara Naruto tiba-tiba hilang digantikan oleh air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Baik Sasuke dan Itachi menjadi tercekat mendengar Istri Naruto meninggal.

"Kapan?" Sasuke bertanya. Suaranya terdengar gugup. Dan ada sedikit penyesalan karena sudah menyumpah Istri Naruto.

"Enam hari yang lalu. Sakura-chan meninggal setelah melahirkan." Naruto menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Flashback end

Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka akan jadi begini.

Seharusnya dirinya senang karena Istri Naruto telah meninggal, tapi kenyataannya dirinya malah ingin merengkuh Naruto saat melihat pria itu begitu rapuh saat mengenang Istrinya. Tapi diantara semua itu, yang paling mengganggunya adalah Menma.

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan putranya saat mengetahui kalau wanita yang telah dianggap ibu kandungnya itu sudah meninggal.

Meski ada rasa tak suka saat harus menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya menganggap wanita lain sebagai ibunya.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga ada sedikit rasa terima kasih pada wanita itu. Sepengetahuan Sasuke, Naruto melahirkan di dalam penjara, dan kalau bukan karena wanita itu yang mengasuh putranya mungkin saja Menma akan berakhir di Panti Asuhan.

*0*0*0*0*

Naruto sedang menyiapkan susu untuk Boruto tapi tiba-tiba saja dirinya berhenti. Saat ia kembali Mengingat Kata-kata Sasuke tentang anaknya dan Hinata yang sudah meninggal.

"Outo-sama, sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau sembunyikan?" gumamnya.

Dua hari lalu Naruto menghubungi Hiashi, untuk meminta tolong agar membantunya menemui Menma. Bagaimanapun ayahnya adalah besan keluarga Uchiha, jadi dia percaya ayahnya bisa membantunya.

Tujuan Naruto sendiri menemui Menma hanya ingin menyampaikan tentang kematian Sakura.

Naruto saat ini tidak punya niat untuk merebut Menma. Dia hanya ingin menemuinya karena sudah sangat rindu dan kalau bisa Naruto juga ingin membawa Menma ke makam Sakura.

Tapi sekarang dia punya tujuan lain menemui ayahnya. Semoga saja ayahnya tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu.

Demi menyelamatkan Hinata anak kandungnya, Hiashi tega mengorbankan Naruto dengan Memasukkannya ke Penjara menggantikan Hinata.

*0*0*0*0*

Sasuke memandang sengit pada sang ayah sambil menggeretakan gigi.

"Apa maksud ayah?" Sasuke bertanya geram.

"Kau tahu betul maksud ayah." Jawab Fugaku tenang.

"Apa kau Benar-benar ingin aku menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku dengan wanita macam dia?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke!" Fugaku tidak suka cara bicara Sasuke yang semakin hari makin kurang ajar padanya. "Dan dia adalah Istrimu!" tukas Fugaku tajam.

"Bagiku dia bukan seorang Istri, tapi dia hanya wanita egois yang tega merebut tunangan adiknya sendiri!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke menyambar surat cerai yang tergeletak di atas meja kerja ayahnya dan merobeknya jadi dua bagian. Fugaku hanya diam melihat kelakuan kasar putranya.

"Baik! baik, jika itu yang kau mau! aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan wanita itu dalam kesengsaraan bersama!!" Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya dan membantingnya.

Dan saat berada di luar Sasuke menemukan Hinata. Sepertinya dia menguping. Emosi Sasuke semakin besar saat melihatnya.

Tanpa perduli pada eskpresi sedih Istrinya, Sasuke malah pergi tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Menurutnya tidak penting Buang-buang waktu hanya untuk mendengar bualan wanita itu.

Lebih baik Sasuke pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemani putranya.

*0*0*0*0*

Hinata berjalan gontai ke kamarnya, duduk diujung tempat tidurnya dan menangis. Dia mencintainya, sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah mencintai adik tirinya. Naruto.

Mereka bahkan sempat bertunangan. Tidak! ini bukan salah Hinata. Dia hanya ingin memperjuangkan cintanya.

Semua ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya ayahnya tidak menikah lagi dengan ibu Naruto. Kushina.

Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau saja ayahnya tidak terlalu menyayangi Naruto. Hinata yang lebih dulu mengenal Sasuke dan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kenapa malah adik tirinya itu yang bertunangan dengannya.

Hinata mengenal Sasuke semenjak di SMA. Dan Hinata sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak masa itu, tapi semua berantakan saat Sasuke bertemu dengan adik tirinya, Naruto.

Naruto baru mengenal Sasuke saat masuk Kuliah. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto sejak dia melihatnya dipesta ulang tahun Hinata, tepatnya sepuluh tahun silam.

Hari itu juga adalah hari kepulangan Naruto dari luar Negeri. Kira-kira beberapa bulan sebelum Naruto masuk Universitas.

Hinata menyadarinya, selama pesta berlangsung pandangan Sasuke sama sekali tak sekalipun beranjak dari Naruto. Entah bagaimana, tapi 9 bulan kemudian Sasuke datang ke hadapan ayahnya, Hiashi dan melamar Naruto.

Membuat Hinata syok bukan main. Sasuke mengaku bahwa dia dan Naruto telah berpacaran selama 2 Bulan.

Hinata rasanya tak percaya, hanya dua Bulan dan Sasuke nekat datang melamar sang adik tiri. Bukan perkara mudah untuk mendapatkan restu dari Hiashi. Selain keluarga Hyuuga, tentangan juga datang dari pihak ayah Sasuke.

Hiashi bahkan mengirim Naruto kembali pulang keluar Negeri untuk memisahkannya dari Sasuke.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya kedua keluarga memberi restu. Setelah mereka melihat betapa hancurnya kedua putra mereka setelah dipaksa berpisah.

Acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Naruto dirayakan secara sederhana di Amerika juga tersembunyi dari khalayak ramai.

Kedua keluarga sendiri berniat untuk mengumumkan pertunangan keduanya setelah Sasuke lulus kuliah. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana.

Hinata yang tidak bisa menerima pertunangan keduanya akhirnya menjebak Sasuke untuk tidur dengannya hingga dirinya hamil.

Pada mulanya Sasuke tidak mau bertanggung jawab, meskipun semua orang telah memaksanya. Sasuke akhirnya menikahi Hinata setelah Naruto sendiri yang memintanya. Atau lebih tepat memaksanya.

*0*0*0*0*

Hiashi duduk di depan sebuah meja rendah, di mana di atas meja tersebut berjejer photo-photo keluarga. Tapi perhatian Hiashi sepenuhnya tertuju pada salah satu bingkai photo yang lebih besar.

Di dalam photo itu terdapat dua orang dewasa dan Empat orang anak yang masih kecil-kecil. Duduk bersimpuh dua orang dewasa itu Hiashi sendiri dengan Istri keduanya, Kushina.

Lalu duduk di depan mereka adalah, Hinata, Lima tahun. Naruto, Empat tahun. Hyuuga Neji, Enam tahun. Dan yang terakhir adalah si bungsu Hyuuga Hanabi, berumur Tiga tahun. Mereka semua memakai pakaian Tradisional.

Hiashi memakai Kinagashi, Naruto dan Neji memakai Yukata. Sedangkan Kushina dan dua anak perempuan lainnya memakai Kimono.

Hiashi dan Kushina menikah karena perjodohan. Hiashi kehilangan Istrinya saat melahirkan Hanabi. Sementara Kushina telah menjanda jauh sebelum Naruto lahir.

Memang dari segi materi, Keluarga Uzumaki sama sekali tak sebanding dengan Hyuuga, namun dari segi Silsila Keluarga, darah bangsawan Keluarga Uzumaki lebih kental.

Pernikahan yang dibina oleh keduanya sangat harmonis dan bahagia. Apa lagi dari pernikahan itu keduanya juga di anugrahi seorang anak perempuan bernama Himawari.

Tapi sayang Kushina meninggal bersama putri mereka yang masih berumur Tujuh tahun dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu Naruto baru berumur Empat belas tahun.

Beberapa bulan setelah Kushina meninggal Naruto akhirnya masuk Ke SMA, tapi dirinya memilih untuk masuk ke Sekolah berasrama di luar Negeri.

Akibat kepergiannya selama Tiga tahun hubungannya yang tadi sangat dekat dengan ayah dan Saudara tirinya menjadi canggung saat Naruto kembali.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya, dirinya Benar-benar menyayangi Naruto tapi rasa sayangnya pada anak kandungnya lebih besar.

Pada akhirnya dia memilih kebahagiaan putri kandungnya dan mengorbankan Naruto.

"Kushina kau pasti kecewa padaku!" gumamnya penuh rasa bersalah.

*0*0*0*0*

Itachi sweatdrop saat melihat Karin memicingkan mata padanya seolah dirinya ini baru ketahuan berselingkuh. Ya, siapa tahukan Istrinya menganggapnya selingkuh gara-gara dirinya tak pulang hampir 3 hari.

"Karin-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Aku butuh penjelasan!" kata Karin sambil mensedekapkan tangan didada.

"Eh..apa? hahaha...sayang kau salah faham aku tidak selingkuh kok!"

"Hah? Siapa yang menuduhmu selingkuh? Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa ibu kandung Menma," Karin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ohh.." Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega.

"TUNGGU DULU!" Karin memekik, membuat Itachi nyaris terjungkal jatuh dari tempat tidurnya karena kaget.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aa-pa?" Itachi gugup saat melihat wajah Istrinya memerah.

"Kau sudah berani selingkuh!" Bukk, bukk. Karin memukuli Itachi dengan bantal.

"Eh..Sayang berhenti! aku tidak-"

"Diam!! Kau dasar keriput, mesum, tak sadar umur. Sarada-chan saja belum berumur Dua tahun. Dan kau sudah berani selingkuh." Maki Karin.

Bukk..bukk.. "rasakan ini!"

"Sayang ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Dasar! Memangnya Karin ini kurang apa? Karin masih mudah. Cantik iya, seksi, tak perlu diragukan. Dan bodynya bahenol bak Biola Spanyol.

Mungkin kekurangannya hanya ada pada Pendidikannya saja. Tapi memangnya ini salah siapa Karin tak sempat menyelesaikan Kuliahnya? Itachi. Semua ini salah Itachi dan hormon sialannya.

*0*0*0*0

"Ib-bu, aa-yah. Hiks..hiks.."

Sasuke yang tertidur dikursi sontak terbangun saat mendengar igauan putranya. Malam ini dia tidur di Rumah Sakit menunggu Menma karena Mikoto yang biasanya menjaga Menma telah pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke naik ranjang Menma yang memang besar. Dia berbaring disamping putranya. Sasuke kemudian menarik Menma yang masih terus mengigau kedalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung putranya, mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

T.B.C


	7. Enam

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

 **Berdamai untuk sesaat**

0*0*0*0*

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan gedung Rumah Sakit Swasta di Konoha. Dan seorang pria bersurai pirang cerah keluar dari dalam taksi tersebut. Dia adalah Naruto. Sejenak dirinya menghirup nafas panjang. Dengan memanggul ransel miliknya Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung Rumah Sakit.

"Permisi!" sapanya pada seorang suster saat dirinya tiba dimeja resepsionis.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" jawab suster didepannya.

"Ya, aku ingin mengunjungi pasien bernama Uchiha Menma. Kira-kira di mana dia dirawat?"

Untuk sesaat terlintas keterkejutan dari wajah sang Suster.

"Maaf tuan! Di sini tidak dirawat pasien atas nama tersebut."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, karena merasa heran. Suster di depannya bahkan belum memeriksa catatannya, tapi sudah mengatakan tidak ada, aneh. Naruto lantas mendengus.

Tak ingin ambil resiko diusir, karena melakukan pemaksaan, Naruto kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

Setelah itu ia kembali merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan dompet miliknya.

Dari dalam dompet tersebut kembali ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dengan logo sebuah gambar kipas.

Kartu nama pemberian Itachi. Menjauh sedikit dari meja resepsionis, Naruto kemudian menghubungi nomor yang tertera di kartu nama tersebut.

Tut...

Tut..

Tut..

"Ini aku, sekarang aku di meja resepsionis,"

Tak menunggu jawaban, Naruto segera mematikan ponselnya.

*0*0*0*0*

Sementara itu Sasuke duduk menunggu Menma sambil membaca buku, sesekali ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada putranya yang kembali tidur setelah tadi sekitar sejam yang lalu ia baru saja diberikan suntikan obat.

Selang infus masih senantiasa menempel ditangan kecil putranya.

Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi, tak ingin Menma ikut terganggu karena bunyi dering ponselnya, Sasuke segera mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi diletakkan di atas meja yang ada disampingnya.

Berhubung ruangan yang di pakai oleh Menma adalah ruangan Khusus, di sini keluarga Uchiha bisa dengan leluasa memakai ponsel pribadi mereka.

Tanpa ada larangan dari pihak Rumah Sakit. Namun untuk kenyamanan Menma mereka juga diingatkan untuk tidak terlalu sering memakainya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening saat melihat nomor tak dikenal tampil sebagai pemanggil di ponselnya.

"Hn.. Siapa ini?" Sasuke menjauh dari ranjang Menma untuk menjawab panggilan di teleponnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ternyata yang menghubunginya adalah Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera memutus sambungan telepon setelah berkata dirinya menunggu di meja resepsionis.

Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Menma, dan segera menyuruh perawat yang memang khusus berjaga di luar kamar Menma untuk menjaga sebentar putranya.

Sementara ia turun untuk menjemput Naruto.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding lift, sesekali tangannya memijat pelan tengkuknya.

Dirinya tak menyangka Naruto sekarang ada di Konoha. Padahal baru satu setengah hari yang lalu mereka bertemu. Sasuke mendengus, saat ingat wajahnya masih penuh lebam setelah dipukul habis-habisan oleh Naruto tempo hari.

Saat tiba di lobi, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto diantara lalu lalang orang-orang, hingga tak lama kemudian Sasuke akhirnya melihat Naruto berdiri tak jauh dari jejeran kursi tunggu.

Ia pun menghampirinya.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke, jadi meringgis dalam hati setelah melihat beberapa lebam membekas diwajahnya. Tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau datang?" ujar Sasuke basa-basi.

"Ya. Mana Menma?"

"Di atas!"

Itachi pasti merasa kagum jika melihat dua orang ini bisa bicara normal tanpa dibumbui sarkastik.

"Ayo!"

Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam.

Beberapa menit dalam lift sudah seperti berjam-jam bagi keduanya, dan suasana terasa sangat janggal karena keduanya memilih untuk bungkam membuat suasana hening dan canggung.

Mereka berdua tetap berjalan dalam diam setelah keluar dari lift.

Naruto sedikit heran saat melihat koridor yang mereka datangi sangat sepi. Maksudnya tak banyak orang tidak seperti koridor di lantai lainnya.

Mereka sampai di ujung koridor, dan Naruto bisa melihat sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.

Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke hingga masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Menma.

Naruto terhenyak melihat keadaan putranya yang sangat mengenaskan. Terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan tubuh kurus yang menyedihkan.

"Keluar!" perintah Sasuke pada suster yang tadi menjaga putranya.

Sang suster membungkuk dan segera keluar.

"Seharusnya aku menghajarmu sampai mati."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ancaman Naruto.

Naruto kemudian meletakkan ranselnya di salah satu sofa yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut, dan melangkah ke arah ranjang tempat putranya berbaring.

Sedikit membungkukkan badan, Naruto lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Menma, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat merasakan suhu badan putranya yang sangat panas.

"Badannya panas sekali Sasuke!" seru Naruto sedikit panik.

"Hn. Panas badannya nyaris tidak pernah turun."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih awal." Ada sedikit rasa marah pada ucapan Naruto, "Ah... Sudahlah! Lalu Dokter bilang apa? Apa penyakitnya serius?" Sekarang Naruto merasa was-was, takut jika Menma menderita penyakit parah.

"Mereka bilang tidak ada yang salah pada Menma."

"Huh, maksudmu?"

"Penyebab sakit Menma..." Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk menyampaikannya bagaimanapun Sasuke sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto kembali kalap dan menghajarnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Kau tahu-" Sasuke memegang tengkuknya. "Menma sakit karena syok."

"Syok..." Oke! Naruto semakin ingin menghajar Sasuke hingga mati sekarang. "Jadi...kenapa Menma bisa sampai syok? Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada anakku?" Naruto mendesis.

Nah, sekarang Sasuke jadi merinding melihat Naruto mulai mengumbar aura monster ekor sembilannya.

"Ehem.." sedikit berdehem, Sasuke mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima hujatan sang mantan tunangan. "Menma syok..karena dipukul oleh Hinata," Sasuke segera membuang muka kesamping.

Mata Naruto membelalak, Hinata memukul Putranya. Omong kosong macam apa ini.

Jadi putranya sakit gara-gara dipukul oleh Hinata. Naruto merasa darahnya mendidih, ia tak menyangka Hinata sanggup berbuat seperti itu.

Ah~~ tentu saja kakak tirinya bisa melakukannya, membunuh saja kakak tirinya sanggup, apalagi hanya untuk memukul.

Tapi demi Tuhan! Menma itu masih kecil, kenapa Hinata tega memukulnya.

Ketakutan Naruto akhirnya terbukti. Hinata menyakiti anaknya. Inilah salah satu alasan Naruto tidak pernah mau keluarga Uchiha tahu tentang Menma.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke cukup khawatir melihat wajah Naruto kelihatan kosong.

"Keluar!

"Apa-"

"Kubilang keluar!

"Dengar-"

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar. Aku datang untuk merawat anakku yang sakit, bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu. Jadi kumohon keluarlah," Suara Naruto hampir mencicit namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kali ini dia setuju dengan Naruto, jadi Sasuke memilih untuk mengalah dan keluar.

Naruto mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Menma lalu mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

*0*0*0*0*

Hanabi sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk menjamu ayahnya yang datang dan menginap di rumahnya.

Dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba ayahnya datang tanpa pemberitahuan membuat Hanabi dan sang suami cukup terkejut.

Dan keterkejutan mereka bertambah saat mendengar sang ayah meminta pada mereka untuk tak memberitahu kedatangan sang ayah pada kakaknya Hinata.

"Semua sudah siap?" Konohomaru, suami Hanabi masuk ke ruang makan dan langsung duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Iya! Aku akan memanggil Otou-sama untuk makan malam bersama."

"Baiklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Hiashi memasuki ruang makan dengan Hanabi mengekor dibelakangnya.

Konohomaru segera berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit pada ayah mertuanya. "Selamat malam Otou-sama!"

"Malam."

Hiashi mengambil tempat di ujung meja sementara anak menantunya duduk disamping kiri dan kanannya.

"Ittadakimasu!"

*0*0*0*0*

Hiashi duduk di tatami berhadapan dengan anak dan menantunya.

"Otou-sama, apa maksudmu dengan membawa kembali pembunuh itu?" Hanabi rasanya ingin berang.

Ayahnya mengajak bicara setelah makan malam. Hanabi berpikir masalah apa yang ingin dibicarakan sang ayah, tapi tahunya ayahnya justru membicarakan orang yang Hanabi tak ingin dengar namanya lagi.

"Jaga bicara mu Hanabi!"

Hiashi menatap tajam anak bungsunya yang sudah berani bicara dengan nada tinggi didepannya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu!"

"Otou-sama, dia adalah pembunuh, dia adalah aib bagi keluarga kita!"

"Hanabi ku mohon, jangan berteriak pada ayahmu!" Konohomaru mencoba menegur Istrinya.

Hanabi berbeda dengan Hinata. Jika Hinata adalah orang yang selalu mencoba mencari perhatian maka Hanabi adalah wanita yang tak mau dipandang sebelah mata.

Jika Hinata selalu menunjukkan kelemahan dengan menangis. Maka Hanabi adalah wanita perkasa, dalam artian tak mudah menunjukkan air mata.

Namun dibalik itu semua Hanabi adalah seorang adik yang sangat mengagumi dan sangat sayang pada sang kakak, Hinata.

Hanabi jadi ikut membenci Naruto setelah tahu Naruto merebut cinta pertama Hinata.

Putri bungsu Keluarga Hyuuga tersebut juga berusaha mati-matian membantu kakaknya untuk menjebak dan merebut Sasuke dari Naruto.

Dan sekarang ayahnya ingin membawa kembali Naruto ke dalam keluarga mereka.

Jelas saja Hanabi tidak akan tinggal diam.

Dengan posisinya sebagai cucu menantu dari perdana menteri Jepang, Hanabi akan menghalanginya dengan segala cara.

Suami Hanabi, Konohomaru adalah cucu dari seorang Perdana Menteri. Hiruzen Sarutobi.

*0*0*0*0*

Kembali ke Rumah Sakit Mikoto dan Fugaku sedikit terkejut saat menemukan Sasuke tidur dalam posisi duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di luar kamar rawat Menma.

Malam ini Pasangan senior Uchiha itu kembali datang ke Rumah Sakit. Di belakang mereka juga ada seorang Maid yang mengikuti mereka sambil membawa sebuah kotak bento yang dibungkus dengan kain.

Bekal makan malam untuk Sasuke.

"Selamat malam! Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha," Suster yang berjaga di depan pintu segera membungkuk.

Fugaku mengabaikannya, dan Mikoto hanya mengangguk.

Mikoto kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan mengguncang sedikit tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya. "Sasuke, Sasuke, kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Sasuke segera membuka mata dan melihat ibunya. "Ibu. Kapan ibu datang?"

"Ibu baru saja tiba nak, kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Mikoto ikut duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau disini? Lalu siapa yang menjaga Menma?"

Belum juga Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, ayahnya sudah menyelanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada ayahnya, dalam hati masih cukup jengkel dengan sang ayah yang lagi-lagi menggagalkan rencananya untuk menceraikan Hinata.

Di lain pihak Fugaku juga merasa jengah dengan permusuhan yang diperlihatkan oleh anak bungsunya.

Mikoto sendiri hanya bisa mengelus dadanya dengan ketidakakuran kedua lelaki kesayangannya itu.

Mikoto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke suster yang sejak diam dibalik meja jaganya. "Kenapa kau juga di luar? Lalu siapa yang menjaga cucuku di dalam."

"Ii-tu-" suster itu sekilas melirik pada Sasuke. "Di dalam ada-" ucapan suster itu terhenti ketika Fugaku maju.

Membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar. Sasuke juga segera bangun dari duduknya dan menyusul masuk, begitu juga Mikoto.

"Kau..." Fugaku menatap tajam pada seseorang yang sedang sibuk mengelap keringat cucunya.

Mikoto sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak dilihatnya.

Naruto sendiri yang melihat kehadiran kedua Uchiha senior itu tak terlalu memperdulikan karena dia sudah tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan bertemu. Jadi dia tetap pada kegiatannya mengurus sang buah hati.

Saat ini Naruto sibuk mengganti kain kompres Menma.

Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sasuke.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu benar-benar kesal. Sasuke sudah berani melanggar perintahnya.

"Kau melanggar perintahku! Apa maksudmu?" Fugaku bertanya geram pada anak bungsunya, tapi sekali lagi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Uchiha-san, tolong, suara anda." Naruto tiba-tiba menyela.

Perhatian Fugaku kembali pada Naruto.

"Jadi sekarang kau berani memerintahku?"

"Apakah saya terdengar sedang memerintah?"

"Keluar dari sini! Sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan untuk menyeretmu pergi."

Menma sedikit terganggu saat mendengar suara Fugaku yang mulai meninggi.

"Ssstt..!" Naruto yang melihat itu segera mengusap pelan bahu putranya.

Setelah melihat Menma sudah kembali nyaman dalam tidurnya. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada keluaga Uchiha yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Tanpa takut Naruto menatap langsung ke dalam mata Onix milik Fugaku. "Uchiha-san, anda tidak usah khawatir aku akan pergi setelah kesehatan Menma pulih. Aku berjanji!"

Naruto begitu tenang saat menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya, bagaimana jika kau justru menculik cucuku?!"

"Ayah...!!" seru Sasuke. Dirinya entah kenapa tak terima tuduhan ayahnya pada Naruto. Tapi Fugaku mengabaikannya.

Rasanya Naruto ingin mendengus. Apakah gara-gara faktor umur Fugaku jadi tidak bisa berpikir rasional? Memangnya kemana Naruto harus membawa putranya seandainya dirinya memang benar-benar menculik putranya sendiri.

Naruto kini hanya seorang pegawai biasa, bukan lagi seorang tuan muda Hyuuga yang berkuasa seperti di masa lalu.

Sejenak Naruto menarik nafas. "Uchiha-san..., istriku baru saja meninggal. Anda pasti mengingat istriku karena terakhir kali, anda merebut Menma dari tangan istriku sendiri."

Naruto bisa merasakan emosinya lagi saat mengingat betapa kasarnya anak buah Fugaku pada Sakura, malam itu.

Mikoto menutup mulutnya. Mendengar dari penuturan Naruto, sepertinya Suaminya telah bersikap kasar pada wanita.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dalam hati dirinya bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah kematian Istri Naruto ada hubungannya dengan sikap kasar ayahnya.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibu dan anak itu, Naruto menambahkan; "Sakura meninggal karena sejak tiga tahun lalu dia menderita sakit ginjal. Meski begitu aku tidak bisa bilang jika saja anak buah anda tidak berbuat kasar pada istriku, setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup untuk beberapa tahun ke depan."

Mikoto dan Sasuke sama-sama terperangah dengan fakta tersebut.

"Sudah aku putuskan...untuk merelakan Menma pada Keluarga anda. Jadi tolong jangan khawatir aku akan merebutnya."

"Benarkah itu, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto merasa senang mendengarnya. Karena menurutnya, Menma akan lebih menerima keluarga mereka jika Naruto sendiri yang melepasnya.

Tidak seperti sekarang di mana Menma menjadi down karena dipisahkan paksa dari Naruto.

Sepertinya Fugaku juga berpikir sama dengan sang istri. Meski begitu Fugaku masih mencurigainya.

Hanya Sasuke yang cukup terganggu, tak menyangka Naruto akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangan untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Namun aku juga punya permintaan, anggaplah sebagai syarat dariku!"

"Apa itu?"

Fugaku mengejek Naruto dalam hati. Jelas sekali Naruto tidak ikhlas menyerahkan Menma.

"Pertama, aku ingin anda menjauhkan putraku dari menantu anda." Ujar Naruto tajam.

Degg..

Fugaku menyipitkan mata. Apakah Naruto sudah tahu perihal pemukulan yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Kedua, biarkan aku merawat Menma sampai sembuh. Dan ketiga, setelah keadaan Menma pulih, izinkan aku membawanya ke makam istriku."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Fugaku ingin memastikan.

"Ya!"

Mikoto dan Sasuke sedikit lega karena ternyata permintaan Naruto jauh dari apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti!" untuk kali ini Fugaku mengalah demi kepentingan cucunya. Naruto sendiri menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Erggnn..." suara lenguhan serak Menma mengalihkan semua perhatian orang-orang.

Naruto kembali kesisi tempat tdur putranya dan menyapanya pelan saat melihat Menma membuka mata.

"Hei, anak ayah sudah bangun?"

Menma menatap ayahnya seolah tak percaya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan meraba wajah ayahnya. Saat menyadari itu benar-benar ayahnya, mata Menma berkaca-kaca.

"Aa-yah!" dengan sekuat tenaga Menma mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hiks..hiks..hwaaaaa..." tangisan Menma pecah. Ia kemudian merangkul ayahnya dengan erat.

T . B . C


	8. Tujuh

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

 **Benar-benar berpisah**

*0*0*0*0*

Menma tidak percaya, ayahnya disini, bersamanya dan memeluknya. Sekarang semua kecemasannya hilang, berganti rasa bahagia.

Akhirnya dirinya bisa pulang bersama sang ayah. Menma percaya ayahnya datang untuk membawanya pulang, ya, dia percaya sang ayah datang untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Dan mereka akan berkumpul lagi, dirinya, ayahnya, dan ibunya, tapi Menma juga bingung masalahnya orang-orang yang tak ingin dilihatnya ini masih ada di sini dan mencoba menjauhkannya dari sang ayah.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berpegangan erat pada sang ayah.

"Erghhmm...!" Menma hanya bisa mengerang kesal, dengan suara seraknya.

Ingin sekali anak yang mewarisi netra dari ayahnya tersebut, berteriak agar orang-orang ini berhenti mencoba menjauhkannya dari sang ayah, tapi apa daya, jangankan berteriak mengeluarkan suaranya saja sangat susah.

Tenggorokannya sakit, begitu juga kepalanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?

"Menma lepaskan sayang kau harus diperiksa," Mikoto untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba membujuk cucunya, agar mau diperiksa, tapi Menma yang kini posisinya telah berada dalam pangkuan sang ayah tetap keras kepala tak ingin melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto.

Dia terus saja menolak jika ada yang mencoba menyentuhnya, padahal tujuan mereka sebenarnya hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan Menma.

Mikoto mendesah lelah, Sasuke juga hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. Sejak Menma bangun dua jam lalu Menma benar-benar tidak mau menjauh dari Naruto.

Bahkan ketika Dokter datang ingin memeriksanya Menma menolak dengan sesekali menyingkirkan tangan sang Dokter dengan tangan mungilnya yang lemah.

Naruto sendiri sudah mencoba untuk membujuk putranya agar mau diperiksa, tapi saat dia bicara, Menma malah kembali terisak-isak kecil dengan suara serak.

Tak tega mendengar isakkan bercampur serak putranya, Naruto akhirnya memilih menyerah.

Tanpa kata mereka sepakat untuk menunggu Menma kembali tidur.

Sudah dua jam menungguh namun Menma belum tidur juga. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Menma sebenarnya juga sudah mulai mengantuk tapi ia terus berusaha agar matanya tetap terjaga.

Dengan mata sayu yang berat, Menma terus berusaha terjaga.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia takut jika dia tidur lalu kemudian bangun dan tak lagi menemukan sang ayah.

Melihat Menma yang begitu tersiksa karena mengantuk tapi menahan diri untuk tak tidur, lagi-lagi mengusik rasa tak tega Naruto.

"Menma tidurlah, nak! Ini susah larut malam."

Menma lagi-lagi menggeleng lemah.

Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Sasuke yang juga belum beranjak dari kamar rawat Menma dan sekarang duduk di sofa, dalam diam. Mereka hanya bisa menghandalkan Naruto untuk membujuk Menma.

Tadi mereka juga sudah berusaha membujuk anak itu, tapi Menma benar-benar tidak menggubris mereka.

Naruto harus mencari cara lain. "Menma.."

Menma mendongak, dan menemukan ayahnya sedang tersenyum teduh padanya.

"Menma, apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan adik bayi?"

Sedetik kemudian Menma terkejut mendengar adik bayi, dari ayahnya.

"Aaadikrr bbbayihhrr sssuudahhrr lahirrr." Tukas Menma dengan suara seraknya.

"Kekeke...iya sayang...adik bayi sudah lahir."

Mata Menma berbinar-binar. Adiknya sudah lahir.

Dalam hati Sasuke sempat menyumpahi Naruto. Sasuke mengira mungkin saja Naruto akan memberitahu tentang istrinya.

Jika itu terjadi bukankah akan memparah keadaan Menma? Sementara kedua orang tuanya tetap diam.

*0*0*0*0*

Namun sayang perasaan antusias Menma tiba-tiba meredup, saat mendengar sang ayah berkata jika dirinya tidak boleh menemui adiknya.

Mikoto yang melihat Menma sangat sedih setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, mendadak rasa keibuannya terusik. Hendak menegur Naruto tapi ibu dari Sasuke itu kembali diam dikursinya setelah mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dari Naruto.

"Habisnya... Orang sakit tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan bayi. Apalagi dengan yang baru lahir-" jeda sebentar. "Karena adik bayi bisa ikut sakit juga. Kau tidak mau adik bayi sakit jugakan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pelan hidung putranya dengan ujung jarinya.

Menma mengangguk lemah. Menma mengerti. Adiknya bisa ikut sakit jika Menma menemui adiknya dalam keadaan sakit.

*0*0*0*0*

Keesokan paginya di Mansion Uchiha. Karin turun dari tangga dengan tergesah-gesah lalu menghadang sang suami. Membuat Itachi yang sudah akan pergi bekerja terpaksa berhenti di depan istrinya.

Itachi melihat bergantian melihat antara wajah judes dan tangan sang istri yang sedang terulur di depannya. Seolah meminta sesuatu.

"Ada apa sayang?!"

"Mana?"

"Apanya."

"Dompet."

Itachi mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Ckk..dompetmu anata..!"

Meski belum mengerti, tapi Itachi tetap merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dompet.

Karin dengan secepat kilat menyambar dompet sang suami, membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya diantaranya uang, dan seluruh kartu ATM Itachi.

Sedangkan yang punya dompet malah melongo melihat istrinya merampok seluruh isi dompetnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang bisa diambilnya, Karin-pun mengembalikannya.

Itachi menengok isi dompetnya dan segera saja sweattdrop saat menemukan hanya SIM, uang yang jumlahnya beberapa ribu yen, serta beberapa lembar kartu nama yang tersisa di dalam dompetnya.

"Hmnn...sayang..kau kehabisan uang belanja ya?" tanya Itachi ragu-ragu.

Karin yang sedang sibuk menghitung uang yang baru saja dirampasnya dari sang suami langsung berhenti dan mendelik tajam pada suaminya.

Kehabisan uang belanja katanya? Oh..yang benar saja! Istri dari pewaris utama keluarga Uchiha kehabisan uang belanja, tragedi macam apa itu?

Karin sengaja mengambil uang Itachi semata-mata untuk mencegahnya selingkuh.

Dulu saat Itachi masih berstatus sebagai playboy cap gagak, suaminya itu dikenal sangat loyal pada para wanitanya.

Tak pernah ragu untuk menghamburkan uangnya. Jadi Karin hanya tak ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Itachi selingkuh dibelakangnya.

Istilah klise-nya; sedia payung sebelum hujan.

"Tidak! Tapi ini supaya kau tidak selingkuh," jawab Karin dengan jujur.

Itachi rasanya ingin pundung, tapi tak berani karena jika Fugaku tahu dia pundung.

Maka niscaya saat itu juga Fugaku akan memecatnya sebagai anak. Lagian Itachi tak mungkin selingkuh, secara dia-kan sudah cinta mati pada sang istri.

*0*0*0*0*

Di lantai dua mansion Uchiha, Hinata berdiri sambil melihat perdebatan konyol sepasang suami istri di bawah sana. Ada rasa iri dan dengki saat melihat keharmonisan rumah tangga kakak iparnya.

Meski kelihatan selalu berdebat, tapi Hinata tahu itu cara keduanya untuk menjaga keutuhan keluarga kecil mereka. Ingin rasanya Hinata meneriakkan ketidakadilan yang diterimanya.

Bukankah pernikahan mereka sama didasari sebuah pemaksaan.

Bedanya, jika dipernikahannya dan Sasuke Hinata yang memaksa, maka dari pihak kakak iparnya, Itachi yang memaksa, tapi kenapa pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan itu hanya menjadi milik kakak iparnya.

Tangan Hinata dengan perlahan menyentuh perutnya.

Seandainya Hinata hamil, mungkin saja hati Sasuke akan terbuka untuknya, tapi bagaimana bisa Hinata Hamil kalau Sasuke saja enggan menyentuhnya. Jangankan menyentuh, melihat dirinya saja, sang suami selalu muak

*0*0*0*0*

Klikk..suara pintu terbuka. Seseorang lelaki memasuki sebuah apartmen dengan membawa karton belanjaan. Dia mendesah melihat keadaan apartmen yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Penerangan yang minim dan hanya menghandalkan cahaya dari matahari yang samar-samar menembus gorden berwarna putih yang terpasang di jendela.

Clangg... Pria itu tak sengaja menendang kaleng bir yang sudah kosong saat melangkah. Lagi-lagi dia mendesah.

Pria itu meletakkan karton belanjanya di meja counter dapur. Dapur menyatu dengan ruang tamu.

Pria yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik itu lalu berjalan ke arah jendela besar, dan menyibak gorden, hingga matahari masuk secara sempurna.

Menyentak bangun seseorang pria yang tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang dada di salah satu sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela yang terbuka.

"Tutup gordennya Kiba, ini masih pagi." Kata pria yang ada di sofa.

Orang yang di panggil Kiba malah mendengus. "Pagi darimananya? Matahari sudah tinggi."

Kiba menghampiri orang itu. "Oeyy..Gaara... Bangun pemalas."

"Apa sih, Kiba?!" tak perduli pada temannya. Orang yang bernama Gaara itu malah meraih bantal sofanya dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal tersebut.

Kiba menarik nafas. "Gaara..mau sampai kapan kau begini? Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahanmu. Jadi berhentilah menyiksa diri sendiri."

'Salahku..tentu saja ini salahku. Neji mati karena kesalahanku.'

*0*0*0*0*

Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya datang ke Rumah Sakit, seperti yang dilakukannya siang ini.

Ia kini telah sampai di depan kamar rawat anak tirinya. Menarik nafas sejenak.

Hinata yang masih beberapa meter dari pintu ruangan Menma tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan ketika melihat pintu kamar terbuka dan keluarlah seseorang.

Naruto yang baru saja keluar kamar sama sekali tak menyadari seorang wanita sedang berdiri syok melihatnya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Naruto kemudian menatap lurus kedepannya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat wanita itu.

Hinata tak percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa adik tirinya ada disini. Hinata memandang sengit pada Naruto.

Naruto berhasil mengendalikan kekagetannya, dan mulai memasang wajah datarnya.

Mereka saling memandang, mengintimidasi. Hinata dengan kebenciannya.

Dan Naruto dengan kemarahannya. Oh...Naruto tidak akan lupa, wanita yang berdiri di depannya adalah orang yang sudah memukul anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan sinis Hinata menghentikan segala lamunan Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Untuk apa kau muncul disini?!"

"Hahaha...apa yang kau bicarakan. Tentu saja aku disini untuk ANAKKU, yang sedang sakit," Hinata mencoba memprovokasi Naruto, tapi tak berhasil. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Kudengar dari Sasuke anakmu meninggal. Jadi...anak mana yang kau maksud?"

Deg... Hinata merasa kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu, Menma! Maka lebih baik kau segera bangun dari mimpimu! Karena Menma itu anakku. Bukan anakmu."

*0*0*0*0

Apartmen yang tadinya sudah mirip kapal pecah karena sampah yang bertebaran dimana-mana kini sudah dibersihkan.

Kiba dengan sabar mengorbankan tenaga dan waktunya hanya untuk bersih-bersih di apartmen sahabat karibnya. Seharusnya Gaara bersyukur memiliki Kiba.

Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Kiba sedang berkutat dengan dapur mininya.

Dia menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan dan duduk di sana. Kiba menyodorkan sepiring roti bakar di hadapannya. Dengan mengolesi selai, Gaara menyantap sarapan sederhananya. Kiba ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Setelah beberapa menit Gaara selesai.

"Gaara...kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Neji. Bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu tentang dirinya?!"

"Kau..tahu itu memang salahku-" jeda. "Seandainya saat itu aku bisa menghentikan Neji untuk pergi menemuinya, Neji pasti masih bersama kita sekarang."

*0*0*0*0

Saat ini Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto di Cafetaria Rumah Sakit, mereka saling menatap tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih berani menunjukkan wajahmu didepanku, setelah semua yang terjadi."

Naruto diam tak membalas karena dia tahu Hinata belum selesai bicara.

"Tidak seharusnya seorang kriminal seperti mu berkeliaran di sekitar keluargaku."

"Ralat, Ne-chan. Aku bukan kriminal."

"Kau seorang pembunuh. Dan masih berani menyangkal?!"

"Kita tahu betul. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh. Karena kaulah yang telah membunuh Neji."

Flashback...

Tujuh tahun lalu...

Dua orang pria muda saling berguling di lantai di dalam sebuah gudang kosong...

Saling menukar pukulan dan tinjuan.

Pria yang memilik perawakan tubuh sedikit lebih berisi, sepertinya mulai unggul. Dia duduk di atas perut pria satunya lagi, dan melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah pria di bawahnya.

"Dasar bodoh...kalau kau mau diam saja, Maka setelah ini Sasuke akan kembali padamu." Umpat pria yang terus meninju pria mungil dibawahnya.

"Lalu apa Nii-san? Apa yang kau dapatkan, katakan apa Neji-nii??"

Tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berkelahi seorang wanita muda dengan perut yang mulai membuncit meringkuk katakutan di pojok gudang. Keadaan wanita muda tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Dia memegangi perut hamilnya, dan bajunya sobek di mana-mana.

"KAU JANGAN NAIF... NARUTO!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Maksudku, maksudku adalah- Arrggghhh..." Neji tiba-tiba berteriak.

Naruto sangat terkejut melihat Neji berteriak apalagi tak lama kemudian dari mulut Neji keluar darah.

"Nii-san.. ka-kau kenapa?" Naruto semakin panik saat Neji mulai tersungkur ke arahnya. "Na-naru...janga-n per-caya pada Hyuu-uga!" bisik Neji sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya. "Nii-san...!" berkali-kali Naruto memanggilnya hingga mengguncang tubuh sepupu tirinya itu. Dan tanpa sengaja tangan Naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang lembab di punggung Neji. Darah. Darah yang banyak telah melumuri tangan Naruto. Setelah menyingkirkan tubuh Neji darinnya Naruto dengan tertatih bangun. Naruto entah sadar atau tidak mencabut belati yang menusuk punggung Neji hingga mati. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita lain di ruangan itu.

"Kau membunuhnya Nee-"

"Aa-pa...aa-ku-"

"Hinata-nee... Kau membunuh Nii-san.."

"NARUTO...!!"

Naruto dan Hinata terperanjat kaget saat mendengar seseorang memanggi dari arah luar gudang. Tak lama kemudian pintu gudang terbuka dan seorang lelaki berambut raven masuk. "Ya tuhan...Naruto kau baik-baik saja?!" pria yang baru masuk itu segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih syok. Pria itu cemas melihat betapa mengerikannya kondisi Naruto.

"DIA MEMBUNUHNYA...!!" tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak. Pria yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba kaget dan memutar tubuhnya. Ingin bertanya pada Hinata apa maksudnya. Tapi tatapannya lebih dulu jatuh pada mayat Neji. Mata pria itu terbelalak ngeri. Hinata berlari kepelukan pria itu dan menangis terisak-isak. "Sasuke..dia membunuhnya. Naruto membunuh Neji!"

Muka Naruto memucat dan tubuhnya bergetar syok setelah mendengar tuduhan saudari tirinya.

Flashback end

Tubuh Hinata bergetar mengingat kejadian itu, wanita yang kini menyandang marga Uchiha itu tak bisa bicara apapun.

Sementara Naruto memejamkan mata. Lalu membukanya lagi.

"Apa kau sudah ingat sekarang? Bukan aku yang membunuhnya. Kau yang menusuk Neji hingga mati."

"La-lalu kkau pikir...ada yang akan percaya?!" kepercayaan diri Hinata kembali. Ya, tak akan ada yang percaya jika Naruto menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau benar! Tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku. Jadi aku tidak mau repot-repot membela diri. Karena itu percuma."

"Semua tragedi ini tidak akan terjadi, jika saja kau tidak tidur dengan Sasuke ketika dia telah menjadi suamiku."

"Tapi bukankah kau juga tidur dengan Sasuke ketika dia adalah tunanganku?" balas Naruto sengit.

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti ketika ponsel Naruto berbunyi nyaring.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Ya. Baiklah..tunggu sebentar."

Naruto menutup telepon dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi. Sasuke baru saja memberitahuku kalau Menma sudah bangun dan mencariku." Sebelum Naruto menjauh ia kembali berkata; "oh..ya, kudengar kau memukul anakku. Dengar baik-baik jangan pernah kau berani memukul anakku lagi.

Atau aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mematahkan kedua tanganmu."

*0*0*0*0*

11 Tahun kemudian...

Karin mondar-mandir di ruang tamu mansion Uchiha sambil sesekali mengotak atik ponsel pintarnya. "Tidak di jawab." katanya gusar.

"Sebenarnya kemana anak itu?" Fugaku pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan tak kalah gusarnya. Mikoto menghembuskan nafas sebelum ikut beranjak untuk menyusul sang suami.

Itachi yang duduk di kursi sambil menyilangkan kakinya juga hanya bisa menarik nafas. Di sampingnya putrinya yang sudah mulai beranjak remaja sudah ketiduran.

Tak jauh darinya ada Sasuke yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Hinata. Mereka sejak tadi sedang menunggu kepulangan seseorang.

*0*0*0*0*

Suara musik yang keras menghentak di dalam sebuah club malam. Bau rokok, Alkohol, sex ikut bersatu di dalam ruangan tersebut, tapi itu tak menghentikan seorang remaja lelaki berumur delapan belas tahun untuk masuk ke club itu.

Remaja itu datang bukan untuk bergabung dengan orang-orang ini. Dia datang untuk mencari seseorang. Mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ia mencoba mencarinya di antara ratusan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk menggerakan badan dengan liarnya di lantai dansa.

Tak lama kemudian remaja itu menemukannya. Orang yang dicarinya sedang ada di meja bar sambil meletakkan kepalanya ke meja bar.

Dia mengerutkan kening saat melihat beberapa pria hidung belang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada orang itu, remaja itu pergi menghampirinya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian darinya!" ujar si remaja dengan suara datarnya."

Para pria hidung belang yang hendak melecehkan adiknya seketika berhenti. Dan menatapnya dengan mencemoo. "Memang kau pikir kau siapa? Hah!!"

Si remaja mendengus. "Percayalah kau akan mati jika berani menyentuh adikku lebih dari ini.," ujarnya lagi dengan intidimidasi.

"Aa-dik..dia adikmu?! Ckk..ayo sebaiknya kita pergi," Mereka memilih pergi.

Entah kenapa mereka merasa orang yang mengaku sebagai kakak dari lelaki manis yang menarik perhatian mereka, adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Remaja berumur 18 tahun kembali mendesah saat melihat sang adik sudah mabuk berat.

"Menma..ayo pulang," remaja itu memutuskan membawa adiknya pulang. "Ughh...Fugaku-jisan pasti akan marah jika tahu kau mabukMenma!"

T . B . C


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : MitsukixMenma-SasuNaru-ItaKarin

Rated : T

Genre : Fiction, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : OOC, Gaje, alur cerita maju mundur, typo(s), yaoi, BoyxBoy.

Don't like don't read!!!

Tuan muda yang arogan

*

Sebuah mobil dengan jenis Bugatti veyron berwarna hitam legam meluncur cepat membelah jalanan Konoha ditengah malam buta.

Di dalamnya seorang remaja menyetir dengan tenang sementara duduk di sampingnya ada adiknya yang sekarang tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk.

Remaja itu meraih erphone miliknya dan memasangnya ditelinga.

"Moshi-moshi, bibi karin!"

"Iya, dia bersamaku sekarang," Ujar si remaja sambil melirik ke samping.

"Ah..itu, Menma pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk merayakan hari kelulusannya."

"Hai' bibi."

Mematikan erphonenya, ia kembali fokus untuk menyetir.

-0-0-0-0-

"Sayang..bagaimana?"

"Dia pergi bersama teman-temannya."

Karin memijat hidungnya. Sebenarnya wanita itu sudah tahu pasti Menma lebih memilih untuk merayakan kelulusannya bersama teman-temannya daripada menghadiri pesta yang sudah jauh-jauh hari di rancang oleh Hinata atas perintah ayah mertuanya.

Hari ini seluruh keluarga Uchiha harusnya merayakan pesta kelulusan untuk Menma.

Menma baru saja lulus dari salah satu Unirversitas swasta di Konoha. Sangat membanggakan karena Menma menjadi lulusan terbaik sekaligus termuda.

Usia Menma baru 17 tahun.

Menma sendiri mengikuti kelas Akselerasi sejak umur sembilan tahun. Dan masuk ke Universitas di usia 13 tahun.

Pesta digelar di salah satu Hotel bintang lima yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha, dan di mulai pada sore hari, tapi sayang orang yang seharusnya menjadi bintang di pesta itu malah tidak hadir.

Padahal hari ini banyak sekali tamu yang datang. Mulai dari Selebriti, Relasi bisnis keluarga, hingga beberapa politisi di undang.

Acara ini juga mengundang beberapa pers. Maklum, keluarga Uchiha memang tak pernah jauh dari yang namanya Paparazi.

Sebenarnya Karin ingin tertawa mengejek. Memangnya ini pesta macam apa coba? Yang punya pesta itu masih remaja, tapi tamu yang di undang rata-rata orang dewasa yang suka pamer dan menjilat.

Jadi wajarlah jika Menma malah ilfil dan enggan datang.

"Sudahlah sayang. Paling tidak, kita sudah dapat kabar," Ujar Itachi yang sudah ada di belakang Karin dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Karin mengangguk. "Nah sebaiknya kita tidur. Waktu sudah lewat tengah malam."

Lagi-lagi Karin hanya mengangguk. Dan mulai mengikuti suaminya naik ke ranjang.

-0-0-0-0-

Dengan susah payah remaja itu memapa sang adik untuk memasuki sebuah kamar di Hotel.

Dirinya tak mungkin membawa adiknya pulang, kakeknya pasti akan meradang jika tahu Menma mabuk.

Tubuh Menma sedikit terpantul saat kakaknya menurunkannya di ranjang.

Setelah mengatur posisi Menma dengan benar, remaja itu kemudian melepaskan coat dan syalnya. Dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar lagi dengan membawa baskon berisi air hangat.

Meletakkan baskon di meja nakas, ia kemudian menghampiri lemari. Membukanya dan mencari handuk bersih yang memang biasanya sudah tersedia.

Dengan telaten dia membersihkan tubuh adiknya. Menyekanya dengan air hangat memakai handuk.

Si remaja tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, karena jika biasanya Menma sukar sekali didekati. Menurut sang kakak, Menma itu kasar, bicaranya pedas tak pernah di filter.

Suka sekali mengatai orang dan bikin nyelekit hati. Dirinya adalah contoh nyata. Sejak kecil si kakak dari Menma ini sering kali jadi objek bully dari Menma.

Dihina, dimaki, hingga dipukul dan di tendang. Semuanya sudah pernah dirasakan olehnya.

Bahkan hingga sebesar ini si kakak masih dibully oleh si adik. Menma juga sangat kurang ajar, saking kurang ajarnya, Menma bahkan tak segan menyebut kakek mereka dengan sebutan 'Kakek peyot'.

Bayangkan! Uchiha Fugaku, kakeknya di panggil kakek peyot oleh Menma.

Tapi semua sikap brutal Menma tertutupi oleh kejeniusannya.

Bahkan karena itu juga Fugaku terpaksa menahan diri untuk tak minum racun karena sakit hati perihal 'Kakek peyot' dari sang cucu.

Lain lagi dengan sang ibu, Hinata. Menma tanpa tedeng aling-aling menyebut ibu mereka dengan sebutan 'nenek sihir'. Hinata bahkan pernah dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit karena darah tingginya kumat setelah bertengkar dengan Menma.

Setelah sepuluh hari dirawat di Rumah Sakit, Hinata akhirnya pulang, tapi saat sampai di rumah, Menma yang melihatnya bukannya minta maaf, adiknya malah bilang begini; ya...kenapa kau masih hidup nenek sihir?

Tapi sekali lagi, semua tingkah Menma terabaikan oleh kelebihannya.

Kejeniusan Menma bukan hanya membuatnya masuk ke Universitas di usia muda, tapi di umurnya yang segitu Menma juga sudah menghasilkam Milliaran yen untuk keluarga Uchiha.

Berbeda dengan dirinya.

Jika Menma baru saja lulus Kuliah, maka dirinya baru akan masuk Universitas. Saat ini si kakak baru kelas 3 SMA.

"Kau tahu Otouto, saat seperti ini kau kelihatan lebih manusiawi!" ujarnya sambil sesekali membelai lembut rambut adiknya.

-0-0-0-0-

Keesokan paginya, kediaman Uchiha seperti biasa terasa sangat hening.

Di ruangan makan seluruh keluarga sedang menyantap hidangan sarapan pagi. Ah...ralat, ada dua Uchiha yang mangkir pagi ini.

Fugaku memakan sarapannya dengan memendam perasaan jengkelnya pada cucunya.

Pagi ini keluarganya lagi-lagi jadi gunjingan media gara-gara ulah Menma kemarin.

Media menuduh keluarganya tak becus mengendalikan sifat liar salah satu keturunannya.

Sebenarnya sifat brutal Menma bukan lagi rahasia umum. Dan Fugaku tak bisa menampik rasa malu di depan khalayak ramai akibat perbuatan Menma.

Mikoto lagi-lagi harus mengelus dada. Wanita yang sudah mulai memasuki usia senja tersebut, juga harus merasakan makan hati karena ulah cucunya.

Tapi dia pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, karena bagaimanapun keadaan Menma yang sekarang, adalah akibat dari kesalahan keluarga mereka sendiri di masa lalu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan Menma namun dia tak mau repot. Karena bagi Sasuke itu adalah cara menebus kesalahannya pada Menma.

Selama yang dilakukan Menma tak sampai benar-benar keluar dari batas, maka Sasuke hanya angkat bahu.

Ini juga akan jadi pelajaran bagi keluarganya yang telah seenaknya menganggap Menma sebagai alat untuk kejayaan keluarga mereka.

Ya, alasan Fugaku mengambil Menma bukan karena tulus kasih sayang tapi karena kelebihan Menma dalam hal kejeniusan.

Sasuke sendiri baru menyadari hal itu setelah Menma secara resmi di perkenalkan di depan seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

Di jepang anggota keluarga Uchiha di perkirakan ada sekitar 200 orang. Dan hanya pada pertemuan pertama Menma sudah berhasil menghapal semua nama anggota keluarga.

Saat itu Menma mendapat pujian. Dan saat itu jugalah Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar ucapan salah satu pamannya yang berkata, bahwa tidak salah mereka mengambil Menma.

Yang kemudian di sahut ayahnya, jika saja Menma tak punya kelebihan seperti itu mana mau dia mengambil dan mengakui Menma.

Bagi Fugaku Menma hanya anak haram yang tak diinginkan. Tapi Fugaku berubah pikiran saat tahu kelebihan Menma.

Beberapa kali Fugaku meminta Sasuke agar mau turun tangan untuk mengendalikan Menma, tapi dengan cueknya anak bungsunya tersebut tak menggubrisnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli anggapan orang terhadapnya, yang selalu bergunjing bahwa dia adalah ayah yang buruk karena membiarkan putranya.

Bagi Sasuke sendiri, ini adalah cara untuk melindungi sang buah hati dari keserakahan keluarganya sendiri.

-0-0-0-0-

Menma mengerjapkan mata. mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

Dengan memijat pelan kepalanya yang sakit, Menma mencoba bangun sebelum dirinya sadar dengan posisinya yang memeluk sesuatu atau seseorang.

Mata Menma membelalakan mata saat sekilas mengingat bagaimana teman-temannya mencekokinya dengan alkohol hingga mabuk dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja seorang diri.

Padahal Menma itu tidak kuat alkohol. Dia merabah tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang, sepertinya hanya bagian atasnya saja yang dicopot. Karena bagian bawahnya atau celananya masih terpasang rapi.

Oke~ sepertinya Menma masih perjaka.

Tapi dia kembali mengernyit saat ingat dia sedang memeluk entah apa atau siapa. Dia mendongak.

Loding...

Loding..

Loding...

Setelah sepuluh detik mencerna situasi, Menma tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tak meradang saat menyadari siapa yang sudah dia peluk...

Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga ... Menma menendang orang itu tanpa perasaan.

Brukkk...

"Awww...! Ittai!" sumpah itu sakit, masih enak-enaknya mengarungi Mimpi, dan dia harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman pagi dengan lantai, akibat ulah tak berperike-kakak-an dari sang adik.

"Otouto! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Otouto, otouto... Mati saja kau anak pungut!"

"Huf... Otouto, namaku bukan anak pungut. Tapi Uchiha Mitsuki."

-0-0-0-0-

Sambil menunggu kedatangan adiknya, Hinata menyesap tehnya, sembari melihat-lihat majalah Fashion. Saat ini Hinata berada di kantor adiknya. Semalam Hanabi memintanya bertemu entah urusan apa.

"Sudah lama Ne-chan?" sapa Hanabi saat masuk ke ruang tunggu. Hinata lekas meletakkan majalahnya ke meja saat melihat kehadiran adiknya.

"Belum terlalu lama.

Memangnya ada apa kau ingin bertemu?" Hinata mengambil cangkir tehnya dan kembali menyesapnya.

Hanabi menatap dalam pada kakaknya. "Kudengar kakak ipar-mu sedang mengincar proyek baru."

Hinata menyipitkan mata curiga pada Hanabi. "Hampir setiap saat Itachi-nii mendapatkannya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga sedang mengincar proyek yang sama," jawab Hanabi tenang.

"Jadi--Maksudmu?" Hinata kembali bertanya, "Jika kau ingin aku membantumu. Lupakan saja!"

Menarik nafas sejenak. Anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hanabi, aku tidak mau berakhir sepertimu, yang ditinggalkan oleh Konohomaru." Ada sedikit nada mengejek pada kata-kata Hinata untuk saudarinya.

"Hus..!" Hanabi malah mendengus. Dirinya sama sekali tak terpengaruh ejekan kakaknya. Hanabi dan Hinata benar-benar berbeda.

Jika Hinata yang harus mengalami apa yang dialami oleh Hanabi, maka percayalah. Hinata pasti akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit jiwa.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Konohomaru telah menceraikan Hanabi. Karena tidak sanggup menghadapi sifat keras kepala, egois, dan diktator Hanabi.

Setelah bercerai Konohomaru pindah keluar kota bersama kedua anak mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi Nee-chan tak memberiku pilihan. Nee-chan, memangnya apa yang sudah kau dapat dengan menikahi Sasuke? Cinta, kau tidak dapat apa-pun. Jadi sadarlah Nee-chan." Hanabi mencibir.

Hinata merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Hanabi.

Ada apa dengan adiknya? Bukankah dulu Hanabi yang menghasutnya untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada Sasuke.

Seolah tahu pemikiran Hinata, Hanabi kembali berkata; "Ini sudah lebih dari delapan belas tahun. Tapi apakah Sasuke pernah mengangap Nee-chan sebagai Istrinya? Jawabannya adalah tidak."

Hati Hinata memanas mendengar Hanabi. "Biarpun begitu, aku tetap istri sah Sasuke!" suara Hinata naik satu oktav, karena marah.

"Istri di atas kertas. Tidak lebih," tukas Hanabi datar.

Degg..

Ada sentakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Istri di atas kertas. Ya, Hinata akui sebutan Istri baginya tidak lebih dari status semata.

Sementara secara harfiah, dia bukanlah apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

"Nee-chan! Tidakkah kau ingin melihat keluarga kita berjaya? Apakah Nee-chan ingin selamanya keluarga kita berada dibawah kaki keluarga Uchiha?"

Ya..inilah salah satu ambisi Hanabi. Dia ingin membawa kejayaan pada keluarganya. Jika bisa bukan hanya sejajar dengan Uchiha. Tapi juga bisa melampauinya.

-0-0-0-0-

Mitsuki hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

Sekarang Mitsuki dan Menma berada di area parkir bawah tanah, tempat hotel mereka menginap.

"Dasar, tubuhku yang suci sudah ternoda oleh tubuh kotormu, ular berlendir!!"

Yap, tepat sekali. Itulah alasan Mitsuki harus berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas. Lantaran sang adik yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya terus saja menggerutu dan menghinanya.

Untung saja Mitsuki sudah terbiasa. Jadi dia memilih diam.

Dan soal sebutan anak pungut untuknya, itu sebenarnya karena Mitsuki adalah anak adopsi di keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata yang mengadopsi Mitsuki, namun setelah mendapat persetujuan dari mertuanya.

Sebenarnya dukungan datang dari Mikoto. Alasannya adalah Menma pada saat itu sangat tertutup setelah Naruto pergi. Karena itulah saat mendengar Hinata mau mengadopsi anak Mikoto sangat setuju.

Mikoto berharap Menma akan lebih terbuka jika punya saudara, tapi bukannya menerima Mitsuki sebagai saudara. Yang ada Menma malah menjadikannya bulan-bulanan yang kerap dia siksa baik secara fisik maupun mental.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah Mitsuki sakit hati? Jawabannya tentu saja iya. Memang siapa yang tak sakit hati disebut anak pungut.

Dan satu lagi nama ejekan yang diberikan oleh Menma...

"Oeii..ular berlendir! Cepat kemari jangan hanya melamun saja. Tunjukkan di mana mobilmu!"

Nah..sudah tahukan nama ejekan lainnya.

"Sabar otouto...!"

Mitsuki berjalan melewati Menma dan menuju ke mobil jenis Buggati Veiron. "Kemarilah!" Mitsuki membuat gerakan tangan untuk memanggil Menma.

"Mobilnya bagus," ujar Menma setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan interior dalam mobil tersebut.

Mitsuki harus bisa menahan eupforianya karena mendengar pujian Menma.

Maklum, Menma memuji itu adalah sesuatu yang hampir mustahil. Pujian Menma ibarat menemukan jarum di antara jerami. "Tapi sayang...mobil sebagus ini malah di miliki oleh anak pungut, miskin, dan ular berlendir."

Krakk..

Semua euforia Mitsuki retak dan pecah tak bersisa.

Tentu saja pujian dari seorang Menma lebih sulit di bandingkan menemukan jarum diantara tumpukan jerami.

Mitsuki menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar.

Sesekali dia melirik Menma yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Kau kenapa otouto?"

"Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu ... tapi apa ya?!" Menma mengerutkan kening. "Mobil..!" cetusnya kemudian tak yakin.

"Ohh..mobil. Mobilmu tinggal di club tapi aku-"

"KAU...BERANINYA KAU...!! KAU MENINGGALKAN MOBILKU!!"

"HUWAA..MENMA BERHENTI!"

"Siapa suruh kau meninggalkan mobilku. Bagaimana kalau dicuri orang. Dasar kau! Ular berlendir!! Tidak bertanggung jawab. Rasakan! Mati saja kau anak pungut."

"Awww..lepaskan Menma. Sakit!!"

Cekit...

Mobil berjalan secara zigzak di tengah jalan dengan kecepatan yang tak terkontrol. Pip...pip...pip

"HEII...KAU MAU MATI YA?" teriak seorang pengemudi mobil yang hampir terserempet mobil Mitsuki.

Pip...pip..pip...suara kelakson bersahutan di jalan.

"Menma tolong lepaskan!" mereka berdua bisa mati jika begini terus. Karena Mitsuki kesulitan mengendalikan laju mobilnya akibat Menma yang menarik rambutnya.

"Tidak mau! Biar kau mati saja anak pungut. Nyawamu itu tidak sebanding dengan harga mobilku. Dasar kau ular berlendir! Rasakan ini, rasakan" Menma terus saja menarik rambut Mitsuki dan memakinya, membuat yang punya rambut meringgis kesakitan.

"MENMA... LEPASKAN--KITA BISA-"

"Huwaaaa / Huwaa...!!!"

T . B . C


End file.
